Mientras creces
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Imaizumi le hizo un regalo a Naruko en sus días en Sohoku, el regalo más hermoso del mundo, pero nunca cumplió su promesa. Amar es darle la oportunidad a alguien de herirte hasta morir, por eso Naruko creció pensando que el amor es una debilidad. Historia del Futuro [Imaizumi x Naruko]
1. El mejor regalo del mundo

_!Hola! Traigo un nuevo fic de actualizaciones sin fecha determinada, osea, que lo actualizaré cuando menos esperen. Este va dedicado a Danny quien continuamente se sienta frente al computador, me saluda con todos los ánimos del mundo y me otorga miles de ideas para hacer fics de YowaPeda. Te lo debía kouhai y dije que te cumpliría con un fic o muchos. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

Decidieron hacer, solo para salir de la rutina, un intercambio de regalos. Las parejas se seleccionaron a raíz de un complicado algoritmo que denotaba variables como personalidad, compatibilidad, convivencia entre otros elegidos bajo la supervisión de su inmutable capitán de equipo pero las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Ahí, reunidos en el pequeño cuarto donde los chicos arreglaban sus bicicletas y guardaban sus pertenencias en pequeños casilleros predestinados a cada uno estaban todos reunidos. La inconformidad tenía voz y nombre, esta pronto se alzó.

—¿Qué? Espera, espera, espera —renegó Naruko como era de suponer. El chico era un quejica cuando se trataba de ciertos asuntos pero el principal que le disgustaba, o al menos fingía disgustar, eran los que involucraran a él y a Imaizumi dentro de una frase —¿Por qué tengo que regalarle algo a primaizumi?

—Opino lo mismo, no quiero intercambiar regalos con él. –espetó el pelinegro en un rincón del cuarto donde la luz apenas llegaba lejos, como siempre, de cualquier drama o eventualidad en la que no deseara estar incolucrado.—No entiendo el objetivo de esta actividad —dijo con parsimonia cruzado de brazos.

—Ustedes dos riñen demasiado esto reforzará sus lazos —las decisiones del capitán eran incuestionables y suspiraron con desdén resignados a la orden. Tener que intercambiar regalos entre ellos no era precisamente lo mejor del mundo pero bajo la filosofía de Kinjou aquello sería la clave para ser un equipo más unido.

—Hubiera preferido que me tocara Onoda —dijeron ambos al unísono y se miraron con repudio. Comúnmente ocurría, ambos pensando al mismo tiempo las mismas cosas, situación totalmente extraña debido a sus personalidades diferentes.

—Tranquilos chicos, es solo una pequeña actividad no una competencia —los ojos de ambos brillaron con ambición y sed de triunfo. Onoda tembló preguntándose que había mal dicho.

—Te daré el mejor regalo de todos, Naruko —amenazó el pelinegro altivo mientras el otro respondió con su típica risa.

—Eso lo veremos tontoizumi. —se dieron las espaldas y partieron en direcciones contrarias mientras Onoda no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. Más que reforzarlos ambos se matarían por "conseguir el mejor regalo de todos" con tal de demostrarse que son los mejores.

—Eh, ¿Crees que fue lo mejor? —Makishima se talló las largas hebras verdes con los dedos mientras Tadokoro reía complacido.

—Todo va de acuerdo al plan…

—¿Eh? ¿El plan? ¿Qué plan? —Onoda no entendía para nada de que hablaban sus senpais y sudaba frio temiendo el rumbo de las cosas.

Por un lado Naruko chistaba, pateaba, y pensaba sin descanso cual sería el mejor regalo de todos para Imaizumi. ¿Un bozal para que se callara? No, necesitaba ser algo supremo y superior pero poco sabía de los gustos de su compañero de equipo además de las bicicletas.

Algo le dolía y debía admitirlo, tenía sentimientos por él pero en su propia personalidad y desgracia era incapaz de acercarse y ser parte de su vida. Se tiró en el suelo viendo el techo del pasillo escolar con la mirada perdida, Onoda le conocía mejor, tal vez podía aconsejarle.

Imaizumi por su parte y por culpa de los animes que Onoda le pasaba conocía sin duda el mejor regalo de todos los tiempos. Tragó saliva y asintió esa misma tarde a conseguirlo.

Llegó el día, la hora, el momento de repartir los regalos. No había límite de precio, podía ser cualquier cosa incluso hecha a mano lo importante era la intensión. Aoyagi le regaló a Teshima esos auriculares que tanto quería mientras que el otro devolvió el gesto con un cd de música que ambos escucharían más tarde. Tadokoro y el Capitán e obsequiaron unos guantes nuevos y un rico pastel de cerezas que era el favorito de Tadokoro. Onoda le regaló a Makishima una revista de cosplayers femeninas muy famosa en Akibahara ya que supo que tenía gusto por las revistas de chicas (aunque no de esa clase pero estaba bien, todas eran monas) mientras que Makishima le dio un libro que hablaba de los mangas más famosos de la historia, Onoda se moría de emoción.

Llegó el turno de Naruko. Miró a Onoda quien le dio una señal de aprobación, el regalo era perfecto, tal vez el mejor de todos y seguro Imaizumi le encantaría además gastó todos sus ahorros en él, debía de gustarle. Entregó gustoso una caja de tamaño mediano y este la tomó viendo la sonrisa triunfal de Naruko.

—Este sin duda es el mejor regalo de todos —Imaizumi dudó y desinteresado quitó el envoltorio notando que se trataba de una figura de Hime edición limitada del que tanto se hablaba en los foros. Fue sorpresivo, costoso y grande. Los detalles, la expresión, las vestimentas de batalla, esos acabados. Negó con la cabeza, dañaba mucho juntarse con Onoda.

—Es perfecta ¿Verdad Imaizumi-kun? —dijo Onoda con los ojos brillantes y un aura de flores alrededor.

—Sí, es sorprendente —miró a Naruko quien esperaba con eso haber ganado el reto y por un momento dudó. Su regalo no fue costoso ni grande ni tenía grandes acabados como ese, tal vez incluso se reiría y lo tiraría. Ni siquiera es algo que a Naruko le gustase o no lo sabía. Rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una llave entregándose a Naruko.

—¿Un auto? —dijo Tadokoro sorprendido.

—¿Una casa?—dijo inmediatamente Makishima.

—¿Un yate?—ejecutó al finalizar Teshima.

—Búscalo solo tú… —dijo Imaizumi dejando la duda al aire, partiendo del aula mientras Naruko tenía en mano la llave del casillero del pelinegro.

—¡Ah, quiero saber que es! —dijo Teshima frustrado ante la duda pero Kinjo les detuvo a todos.

—Imaizumi pidió que solo él lo buscase —Naruko no perdió tiempo y con la llave en mano salió corriendo del aula por los pasillos de la escuela a pesar de los regaños y las llamadas de atención. Llegó hasta el lugar donde todos recogían sus cosas para salir, ahí en los casilleros. No tardó en dar con el de Imaizumi, ya sabía dónde estaba más bien.

Tembloroso sacó la llave y la puso en el candado para abrirlo, definitivamente era la llave del casillero. Abrió y notó la oscuridad de ahí, en el centro una caja. La tomó, era pequeña y cabía perfectamente en su palma pero al levantarla vio que tenía un papel pegado.

Curioso decidió primero leer esa nota parpadeando hasta empezar las primeras líneas.

_"Míralo de la forma que quieras, no sé con exactitud lo que te gusta a ti pero se lo que a mí me gusta. No es un regalo ostentoso pero es lo más valioso que tengo. Te ofrezco mi vida, puedes tomarla cuando crezcas y estés listo para ello."_

No entendió esas últimas palabras pero hizo de lado la nota abriendo la cajita. Justo ahí en el centro reposaba un anillo. Tardó en procesar las ideas, de entender sus palabras, de comprender el regalo. Retrocedió unos pasos con un sonrojo comparable a su cabello y chocó con los otros casilleros descendiendo hasta el suelo mientras arrugaba el papel y pegaba la cajita a su rostro intentando dejar de temblar, dejar de sentir pero era imposible.

—Maldito seas primaizumi…me has ganado totalmente —dijo intentando no llorar. Sin duda alguna ese fue el mejor regalo del mundo.

_Al menos en ese momento lo fue._

Movió su chaqueta puesto que el día era frio y pensaba salir un rato a dar una vuelta. Esta se encontraba atorada debajo de una enorme montaña de ropas y accesorios que el chico había amontonado en el armario.

—Oh vamos, sal ahora….—se quejó y jaló con más fuerza logrando liberarla —al fin…—la chaqueta de cuero salió ilesa pero escuchó el golpeteo del metal sobre el piso. Pensó que se había caído un botón y lo rebuscó dándose cuenta que estos seguían completos. Alzó los hombros y se la puso.

Habían pasado años desde su época de estudiante en Sohoku. No tantos como para decir que ahora era viejo ni pocos para decir que fue ayer pero si los considerables para comentar que había crecido unos centímetros, que debía de rasurarse una vez a la semana y ayudar en los gastos de su casa. Sus hebras rojizas seguían tan desordenadas como en el pasado, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa deslumbrante y retadora como siempre.

Se puso la chaqueta de cuero, se tronó el cuello y golpeó su puño con su palma opuesta.

—Bien, aquí vamos —antes de partir el teléfono sonó y lo sacó de su bolso —¡Hey, Onoda! Ya voy de salida.

—Escucha esto, Naruko —respondió con total emoción al otro lado de la línea —recibí noticias de Imaizumi —el corazón del pelirojo se detuvo al igual que sus pasos —parece que vendrá esta temporada, no me dijo día, quiere caer de sorpresa ¿No es fabuloso?

Naruko se quedó en un silencio sepulcral con el móvil en el oído. No pudo decir nada, incluso la sonrisa sonsacarrona se borró de su rostro. Bajó la vista y sobre sus pies vio aquel metal que había salido disparado haciendo ruido. Se inclinó y lo tomó entre sus dedos, era aquel anillo que Imaizumi le dio.

Hace años Imaizumi había partido por que recibió una oportunidad en el extranjero, se fue sin más, sin esperarlo a que creciera. Creyó jamás verlo, estaba irritado pero fingía felicidad mientras que ese primer año sin verlo diariamente en la escuela fue tortuoso, fatal. Ahora volvía, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Eh, era hora de que volviera. Bueno, voy para tu casa —el otro respondió afirmativo y colgó el teléfono mientras guardaba el anillo en su bolsillo. Se dio un par de palmadas y emprendió el viaje a casa de Onoda.

El pasado era solo pasado y nada más. Las promesas se rompen, los corazones se rompen, la gente débil se rompe y Naruko no era débil. Si volvía a ver a Imaizumi no flaquearía ante él pues en todos esos años en donde no se dignó a comunicarse sobrevivió y se esforzó por enterrar esos sentimientos tan intensos que en su juventud los había unido con tontas promesas que nunca cumplió.

* * *

_Asi es, este fic está situado en un futuro donde nuestros pequeños ya crecieron un poquitín (tienen aproximadamente 20 años). No tengo ni idea de que sucederá, todo sale en el instante así que veamos si esto funciona. Gracias por leer y no olviden un review para saber si el fandom de yowapeda sigue vivo._

**-Yisus**


	2. No hubo palabras, no hubo nada

_Me estaba durmiendo en la oficina mientras escribía esto, fue horrible así que si tengo fallos discúlpenme lo revisé y según yo ya esta correcto pero en serio llegué a un punto en que escribí "debe estar llorando" y cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendí...jajajaj que tétrico. Bueno, aquí da un aspecto general de su pasado, en próximos capítulos profundizaré ¿Habrá lemon más adelante? posiblemente si. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

La comida salió proyectada de la boca de Naruko quien sorprendido empezó a escupir la misma y toser exageradamente. Frente a él un joven le miraba algo nervioso, asustado.

—¿Qué dijiste, Onoda? —aquel viejo amigo había crecido apenas unos centímetros, sus rasgos ya eran de un joven adulto y había reemplazado sus lentes redondos por algo más cómodo pero seguía teniendo la misma actitud de otaku reservado. El chico de cabellos rojos y alborotados había llamado la atención de todos en el café donde estaban por lo que Onoda intentaba tranquilizarlo moviendo los brazos dramáticamente.

—B…Baja la voz, Naruko-kun…—estaba sudando frio por las actitudes melodramáticas del chico y eso que apenas habían empezado a charlar.

—No, dime que es una broma no puede ser cierto tienes que estar mintiendo —dijo hablando muy rápido y con voz alta tanto así que una de las dulces meseras vestida de maid tuvo que llegar a pedir que modularan su voz.

—Es solo una sospecha Naruko-kun… —el pelirrojo negó y antes de alzar la voz se tranquilizó acercándose al chico para susurrar.

—Aun cuando sean tus sospechas…bueno el simple hecho de que tu sospeches algo es porque es bastante lógico que pasará digo…eres muy despistado —Onoda fingió sentirse ofendido y lo dejó proseguir —pero tú sabes lo que pienso de ese sujeto.

—Lo sé es solo que… siento que pronto pasará —bajó la vista sonrojado y su amigo suspiró con desdén.

—Onoda, él no me parece un buen chico pero si te hace feliz está bien para mí —se cruza de brazos recargando la espalda en el asiento —si Midousuji te pide que te cases con él y aceptas quiero ser el padrino ¿Bien? —frunció el entrecejo mientras Onoda sonreía de oreja a oreja con un aura brillante a su alrededor.

—¡Sí! No sabes cuanta alegría me da Naruko-kun, me siento feliz de que me apoyes a pesar de todo… sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti —Naruko se subió en su nube de 'soy el mejor amigo que cualquiera puede desear tener' sintiéndose poderoso ante los halagos de Onoda — pero… me preocupa lo que te dije hoy.

—¿Hoy? …¿De qué hablas?—dijo regresando a la realidad.

—De Imaizumi-kun —el pelirrojo apretó los labios e intentó actuar natural —él…él no sabe de mis gustos y creo que tampoco le agradaría saber que he estado saliendo con Akira-kun.

—¿Akira-kun? Inclusive se hablan con confianza, vaya que van en serio —se burla ante el sonrojo de su amigo riendo como de costumbre —no creo que a él le importe mucho tus gustos pero no le agradará que sea Midousuji.

—Bueno, es una ventaja —ríe como siempre más animado mientras Naruko devuelve la sonrisa un poco melancólico.

En sus años en Sohoku nadie supo sobre aquel anillo ni el cómo había llegado al punto de "comprometerse". Antes de eso hubo una pequeña historia que mantuvieron en secreto de todos por miedo al rechazo, ni siquiera tuvieron un acuerdo o una relación ni hablaron al respecto solo que las cosas se dieron naturalmente, con eventualidad entre un par de besos inexpertos en pro de la curiosidad, caricias indiscretas e incesantes sonidos sugerentes cuando estaban solos los dos pero frente a todos actuaban como el par que siempre fueron: discutiendo, riñendo, haciendo un escándalo.

El cómo empezó todo era borroso para Naruko pero recuerda perfectamente aquellos momentos junto al pelinegro, aquellas caricias tímidas y el silencio de sus labios por miedo a emitir una palabra y que el otro cayera de golpe a la realidad tras descubrir que a quien le hacia esas cosas era a su propio compañero de club, su potencial némesis.

Aquellos encuentros pasaron algunas veces cuando se quedaban solos en el cuarto de bicicletas entonces a veces Imaizumi lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrinconaba contra los casilleros, otras veces Naruko cerraba la puerta tras él y lo jalaba del maillot. No había palabras, no había remordimientos, no había nada o al menos no debería pero el pelirrojo se sintió estúpido cuando se sentaba y observaba los cabellos negros del otro por largo rato, como se perdía en su caminar, como simplemente le parecía genial. No debía de sentir nada pero Naruko se estaba enamorando.

Tras caer en cuenta de lo que le pasaba las peleas entre ambos aumentaron como un mecanismo de autodefensa natural para no permitirse sentir más de la cuenta y esto fue notado por sus compañeros. Así, ellos decidieron hacer el intercambio para que arreglasen las cosas pero eso, ese anillo fue el detonante de su corazón, de su cerebro en los cuales quedó tatuado Imaizumi como su primer amor. Aquella confesión tan cursi fue lo que necesitaba Naruko para sentirse correspondido.

—…ruko-kun, Naruko-kun! —la voz de Onoda lo hizo volver a la realidad —te perdiste un rato ¿Pasa algo, Naruko-kun?

—Nada es solo que pensaba….¿Por qué regresa? —Onoda parpadeó y levantó los hombros.

—Ya han sido algunos años, ya era hora de que volviera —dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Naruko.—oh, tengo que ir a casa ya, se nos fueron las horas charlando y seguro Akira-kun irá pronto.

—Te acompaño. Tengo ganas de tomar la vía larga —ambos salieron pagando y emprendieron la ruta en sus bicis. Eso es algo que no había cambiado, seguían siendo los mismos chicos en bicicleta de siempre. No habían considerado comprar un auto porque esas dos llantas podían llevarlos a donde fuera. Pasar por empinadas calles o por las más rectas áreas o las curvas cerradas, todo era una aventura.

—¿Crees que Imaizumi-kun haya cambiado mucho? —Naruko siguió pedaleando cerca de su amigo y lo pensó un momento.

—No creo, nosotros somos iguales aun así que él debe lucir exactamente igual —al menos para ellos el cambio de su adolescencia a sus ahora aproximadamente veinte años no había sido notoria porque habían estado en contacto todo ese tiempo pero cuando alguien se iba tanto tiempo en esa etapa los cambios podían ser inimaginables.

Llegaron a la casa del chico, en ese lugar vivía solo desde que había entrado a la universidad ya que le quedaba más cerca del campus, era gran cosa pero estaba bien para él teniendo lo necesario (además de llenarla de cosas de anime). Al mismo tiempo que llegaron arribó un joven de cabellos negros temiblemente alto y delgado. Su expresión no era tan tétrica como en años anteriores pero aun mostraba un poco de esa perturbación en su mirada. Bajó de su bicicleta y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta los chicos.

—Sakamichi…—dijo el chico emitiendo una sonrisa que era todo menos amistosa —no esperaba encontrarte con alguien.

—Es Naruko-kun ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo sin notar la extraña tensión acercándose al larguirucho.

—Oh si, el sprinter. Ya teníamos mucho sin vernos, como medio año…—habló de la misma forma que hacia siempre con esa forma de emitir cada palabra —disculpa mi falta de memoria.

—He, ya, está bien —se talló los cabellos rojizos y alzó la mano —fue un 'gusto' volver a verte Midousuji, nos veremos luego Onoda —dijo subiendo a su bicicleta.

—Ven a visitarnos pronto —emitió Midousuji más por compromiso que por educación. El otro pasó de eso y asintió dando rumbo con su bicicleta. Atrás la joven pareja acomodaba sus vehículos en un aparcamiento especial que tenía Onoda asegurándolas mientras entraban a la casa del chico de lentes.

—Que pareja tan rara, no entiendo que vio en él Onoda —alzó los hombros y siguió su camino en medio de la noche pensando en todo lo dicho ese día.

Las luces pasaban lento, las estrellas estaban perdidas en el cielo y el clima helaba, debió haber llevado una bufanda. Iba en un llano pasando el puente cuando su bicicleta hizo un ruido que le hizo parar. La revisó, la cadena se había salido así que no era tan grave podía repararlo enseguida.

El viento helaba y justo en ese momento sintió como se le congeló la nariz ante la ráfaga presente. Decidió arrastrar unos pasos su bicicleta y tirarse sobre el césped cercano a ese lugar mirando las estrellas. Acababa de preguntarse qué rayos había visto Onoda en Midousuji sin cuestionarse antes que había visto el mismo en Imaizumi.

El clima le heló las manos y las metió dentro de su chaqueta sintiendo el frio metal del anillo ahí. Lo sacó de la bolsa y lo puso ante sus ojos viendo como brillaba. No estaba seguro de que había visto en el pelinegro pero algo que sabía es que no volvería a ver ello en nadie más por que amar era de débiles.

Se puso de pie y guardó el anillo en su bolsa nuevamente para alzar la bicicleta y echarse a andar. Ya deseaba estar en casa, tomar un té y meterse bajo las cobijas pero unos metros después de arrancar algo le detuvo los pasos, era un joven con bicicleta en mano Enfocó la vista al notar que el chico andaba a lado de su transporte sin subirse a él.

—Hey amigo, ¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo gritando a unos metros hasta que se acercó lo suficiente. El joven era más alto que él, cabellera azabache y ojos pequeños y profundos a su vez. Naruko bajó la marcha hasta detenerse por completo ante el joven y enfocó la vista —hey…¿necesitas ayuda?

—Naruko…—al principio pensó estar alucinando por eso le hablaba como si fuera un desconocido pero esa voz y esa forma tan única de pronunciar su nombre le puso la piel chinita. Apretó los labios, pensó en retroceder y alejarse pero eso estaría mal y además le era imposible. Estaba petrificado ante el alto chico que estaba ante él. Tragó saliva y emitió levemente.

—Imaizumi… —entonces su corazón latió con tal fuerza que se sintió inútil, frustrado. Todos sus intentos por olvidarse de él se habían desplomado ante esa mirada, ante la sola pronunciación de su nombre.

Imaizumi había regresado y con él toda esa concentración de sentimientos que sintió hasta los dedos de los pies.

* * *

_Huy, regresó Imaizumi! ¿Que pasará? No se, en serio no se todo sale al instante no tengo planeado nada(?) jajaja hasta la próxima semana._

**-Yisus**


	3. Aun ahora me sigues gustando

_Ah, este fic tiene algo que me empieza a dar sueño, lo escribiré cuando tenga insomnio. Okno, no es que no me guste pero lo escribo después de comer y me da sueño. Gracias por si apoyito, lo digo en diminutivo por lo pequeño del fandom. Sus reviews me motivan._

* * *

—Presumes mucho pero seguramente nunca has besado a nadie, tontizumi —decía Naruko cruzado de brazos con aquel tono de burla y totalmente altivo. Imaizumi alzó una ceja y dejó sus ropas de lado.

—¿Tú lo has hecho? —preguntó serio pero creyendo que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle el pelirrojo fuera falsa.

—Eh…eh…Claro que sí, soy un gran besador, el mejor de dónde vengo, de hecho me llamaban…—guardó silencio al sentir como las manos de Imaizumi le tomaban los brazos presionándolo mientras sus orbes negros se fijaron en él con intensidad. —¿Qué….que haces?

—No creo que seas tan bueno —sonrió ladino. Naruko tragó saliva y chistó.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, el mejor, siempre mejor que tu —sintió la respiración del pelinegro chocar contra su rostro y sus ojos entrecerrarse, antes de unir sus labios escuchó un susurro.

—Eso lo veremos —y aprisionó sus labios con fiereza, demandante, mordiendo de ellos y paseando su lengua por la comisura. Naruko se aferró a la camisa blanca del uniforme arrugándola mientras torpemente intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Sorprendido, asustado y con el corazón golpeteándole con fuerza el pecho, con las mejillas tan coloradas como su cabello y el alma a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Ahí en el cuarto donde todos se reunían, estando solos, Imaizumi y Naruko se habían besado por primera vez. Imaizumi era un experto, sin duda lo había vencido pero el pelirrojo que era por naturaleza extremadamente terco siempre pediría una revancha.

Justo ahí en medio de la noche casi cinco años después de ese momento Naruko empezó a recordar su primer beso con aquel sujeto. Ahí, frente a frente, después de tanto tiempo se reencontraron en medio de la inmensa noche estrellada sin poder emitir una frase coherente. Alguien tenía que alzar la voz.

—No has cambiado mucho —dijo Imaizumi con esa expresión que siempre tenía cuando se relajaba, rara vez ocurría pero le daba cierto aire de madurez ahora que su cuerpo había dejado de ser el de un adolecente.

—Tu si, batalle pare reconocerte. Onoda me dijo que vendrías pero no pensé que sería tan pronto —dijo evitando mirarle pues sentía que mostraría cosas que no quería mostrar.

—Onoda, justo iba a su casa. Adelante mi vuelo… —susurró sacando un papel de su bolsa con la dirección del megane.

—Eh, ya. Pues fue bueno verte. Yo —se sube a su bicicleta —…tengo mucho que hacer. Nos vemos luego.

—¡Naruko! —el pelirrojo detuvo la marcha cuando al fin lo había pasado y le escuchó —¿seguirás fingiendo que nada ha pasado? —el otro apretó el manubrio de la bici con fuerza y agradeció no verle el rostro en ese momento.

—Para ti fue fácil hacerlo, para mi es aún más fácil. Recuerda que siempre te he vencido, Imaizumi —así, sin una burla a su nombre ni nada se marchó dejando atrás al moreno, pedaleando con fuerza como aquellos días en los que corría a su lado, huyendo de ese pasado que parecía querer volver para torturarlo con la idea de que aquello jamás sería.

El recuerdo de volver ese día a la escuela y no verle, preguntar y recibir como respuesta "Él se fue ¿No lo sabias? A Francia. Le dieron una oportunidad de ser profesional ¿No es increíble?" entonces aquel anillo fue botado, golpeó sus nudillos contra las paredes y gritó como nunca había hecho en su habitación. Se sintió traicionado, no estaba mal que el otro siguiera sus sueños pero en algún recoveco de su mente deseaba que lo hicieran juntos, que corrieran riñendo y superándose uno al otro.

Imaizumi se fue sin siquiera decir adiós y ahora vuelve preguntándole por que finge que nada pasó. Para Naruko era mejor fingir demencia a sufrir por una causa perdida. Comúnmente luchaba, se aferraba y lanzaba patadas cuando quería algo pero ahora no tenía ánimos, no podía hacerlo, ya estaba cansado de llorar por él tanto tiempo y guardar el secreto de que cuando Imaizumi se fue se llevó una parte de él consigo.

Se detuvo de golpe, miró hacia atrás y recordó un detalle importante… Midousuji estaba con Onoda en ese momento mientras que Imaizumi iba en camino.

Tan pronto entraron a casa y se pusieron algo más cómodo en los pies, Onoda fue a la cocina para preparar algo de cena para ambos. Un mandil, algunos ingredientes y una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro ¿Cómo no amar esa aura angelical que emitía el chico?.

La casa del megane estaba atestada de cosas de anime, figuras, almohadas y demás. Midousuji se sentaba en la montaña de cojines con figuras de animales de caricaturas muy monos y alguno que otro dakimakura de personajes que el chico adoraba. Con mucho esfuerzo Onoda había hecho de su casa su pedazo de paraíso y ver a su pareja en el gran sillón entre su almohada de Hime y a lado de otros característicos personajes hacía de esa la mejor vista. Tenía todo lo que quería.

—Sakamichi …—emitió Midousuji captando su atención.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? —parpadeó dejando de hacer su comida.

—Tengo algo de hambre —ladeo la cabeza hablando con ese tono de lo más extraño que siempre usaba.

—Estoy preparando la comi…

—Yo hablaba de ti…—se puso de pie de golpe y camino hacia Onoda con paso largo, ventaja que tenía al tener extremidades tan largas. Onoda, quien era un miedoso, ya se había acostumbrado y hasta amaba los mohines y muecas tétricas de su pareja, esa forma tan cruda de hablar, tan posesivo para exigir y complejo a la hora de amar. Lo tomó de la cintura inclinándose y se lo echó a la espalda.

—Espera, es peligroso…aún tengo el cuchillo —dijo incapaz de poder dejar el artefacto en el lugar donde hacia la comida. No era filoso, lo usaba para untar pero prefería mantener las cosas en su lugar y más en esa situación. —A..Akira.

—Shhh….—lo deposito con cuidado en la montaña de almohadas mirándole fijo a esos ojos azules que con inocencia le miraban. Y es que podía haber intimado ya con él pero Onoda seguía siendo el niño inocente que conoció hace muchos años.

Midousuji en cambio era multifacético, había enamorado al chico con diversos detalles que en un principio parecían perturbarle pero que después de tantos años de acoso y palabras entrelazadas logró descifrar el mensaje: Midousuji gustaba de Onoda. El de lentes no supo que hacer en ese momento, entró en pánico, leyó BL y entró en un pánico aún mayor.

Pasó mucho tiempo, muchas cosas, un periodo de aceptación y al final besarlo fue su perdición. Y es que en los besos de Midousuji encontró respuestas, una calidez, una ternura inigualable. Si en su manera de actuar normal podía ser detestable para muchos, insensible y cruel a la hora de hacer el amor tenía un tacto increíble, era calmado, le hacía sentir hasta el último poro de su piel. Onoda solo no pudo evitar caer ante él, ante sus locuras, su pasión, ante todas sus facetas y esa manera tan suya de ser. Porque Midousuji no era de los que querían a las personas, el solía menospreciarlos a todos pero cuando llegaba a querer a alguien podía asegurar que era genuino y que lo que sentía por Onoda, aunque no pudiera plasmarlo en palabras, era muy fuerte, muy duradero, casi eterno.

—Akira….—susurró al sentir como sus labios se paseaban por su mejilla y bajaban, como las grandes manos del otro le aferraban a sus muñecas con sutileza, como el calor de su rostro aumentaba pues siempre sentía ese nerviosismo cada vez que pasaban a besos intensos, a tactos subidos de tono.

Su respiración descompensada, sus parpados apretados resistiéndose un poco, cediendo al segundo siguiente, sintiendo como sus manos buscan las suyas entrelazando sus dedos y sus labios urgen del contacto de los opuestos. Cuando el beso está casi consumado se detienen ante un ruido, la puerta suena. Midousuji bufa irritado y Onoda se apena tras caer en la realidad.

—Yo revisaré —se puso de pie sin notar que llevaba un objeto en su mano arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta dejando a Onoda cubriéndose los labios, poniéndose una almohada rápidamente en aquella zona en su entrepierna que había despertado.

Abrió la puerta, un joven de cabello negro estaba ahí de pie en el marco y alza una ceja al ver al chico frente a él. Su mueca se torna a una más molesta y nota que en su mano traía el cuchillo que sin querer entre el ajetreo de los besos le había quitado a Onoda, entonces Imaizumi se puso en alerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué rayos le has hecho a Onoda? —Midousuji ladea la cabeza y se talla la frente con el cuchillo que al no tener filo no le daño.

—¿Te conozco? —Imaizumi se irritó aún más y frunció el entrecejo. Onoda reconoció la voz después de un instante y se puso de pie rápidamente corriendo sin preocuparse por sus zapatos y tranquilo de que aquella excitación había disminuido. Pasó por debajo del brazo de Midousuji y miró al pelinegro ahí.

—I…I….Imaizumi-kun!...eres tú —dijo emocionado hasta las lágrimas viendo que el otro chico había crecido y cambiado un poco pero sin duda reconocería a su compañero de animes y locuras otakus.

—Onoda…—susurró, pudo no haberlo abrazado pero era necesario después de tanto tiempo un leve abrazo estaba bien. Midousuji rodó los ojos y entro a la casa de Onoda jugando con el cuchillo untador sin precaución alguna. — ¿Qué hace aquí Midousuji?

—Es…Es una larga historia pero pasa…Naruko-kun acaba de irse hubiera sido genial estar los tres juntos. —dijo jaloneandolo para que entrase aun con todo y la bici. La tuvo que dejar en el umbral al ver que Onoda no planeaba ceder su paso.

—Me lo encontré en el camino…—susurró recordando ese encuentro, bajando un poco la mirada mientras que sentado en el comedor la mirada juzgadora del más alto le miraba casi como leyendo su alma. Tomó asiento en el comedor pero a una distancia prudente.

—Ya veo, de saber que vendrías tan pronto le hubiera insistido en que se quedase…—dijo caminando a la cocina para seguir en lo suyo recibiendo el cuchillo por parte de Midousuji que desinteresado tomaba una manzana y la comía. Imaizumi sabía que Onoda era la clase de chico que se hacía amigo de todos pero ¿Midousuji? ¿Después de tantos años Midousuji seguía estando con el e inclusive a esas horas de la noche?

—Sakamichi, creo que tu amigo quiere preguntarte nuevamente que hago aquí —dijo el alto con un tono despectivo.

—¿Sakamichi? ¿Tan cercanos son ustedes? —Onoda se asustó y se le cayó una cuchara de metal muy pesada.

—Akira, él es Imaizumi ¿Lo recuerdas? —Midousuji si le recordaba pero le gustaba jugar asi con las personas y Onoda siempre creía que tenía una falta de memoria muy grande.

—Oh, lo recuerdo—puso sus largos dedos cubriendo sus labios emitiendo una sonrisa retadora que exaltó a Imaizumi. No había podido olvidarse de esa asquerosa personalidad del chico.—pero lo que es más importante ahora, creo que de verdad quiere saber qué hago aquí ya que tú eres su amigo y yo tu pareja.

—¡A..Akira! —Onoda estaba aún más sonrojado que antes, no es que pensara ocultarlo pero agradeció internamente que fuera Midousuji quien soltara la bomba.

—¿Pareja? —Imaizumi estaba impactado, anonadado—¿Ustedes son pareja? ¿Ustedes tienen esa clase de relación?

—Ah…ah Imaizumi —el de lentes tartamudeaba limpiándose las manos y sudando frio —espero que lo entiendas pues tengo sentimientos por él y sé que es raro que dos chicos…

—Sakamichi, no debes preocuparte por eso —dijo relajado el más alto de todos captando la atención de los chicos.

—¿Por qué este sujeto, Onoda? Sabes la clase de persona cruel y déspota que es —se puso de pie poniendo nervioso al más bajito quien empezó a temblar. Sabía que Imaizumi no reaccionaría bien ante la noticia.

—Porque yo evidentemente puedo hacer algo que tú no puedes —emitió una sonrisa muy grande que hizo enfurecer más a Imaizumi —¿O es que acaso seguirás callando lo que sientes por tu amiguito pelirrojo?

Y el tiempo se detuvo ante un sorprendido Onoda y los ojos abiertos de Imaizumi. Debió saberlo, solo le bastó observarlo unos segundos para descubrirlo pues Midousuji era un experto para ver a través de las personas, sus debilidades y usar eso a su favor. Imaizumi se quedó sin palabras, totalmente mudo ante lo dicho, básicamente le había echado en cara que él si podía hablar de sus sentimientos mientras que Imaizumi había huido de ellos.

—Imaizumi-kun…¿Te gusta Naruko-kun? —preguntó Onoda y el otro tragó saliva. Era un secreto que había ocultado por mucho tiempo y Midousuji no necesitó ni quince minutos para averiguarlo. Bajó la mirada, apretó los labios y tomó aire.

—Me gusta…desde siempre ...aun ahora e sigue gustando….

Fue un susurro real, una confesión genuina, un instante de sinceridad. Ahí frente a la otra pareja había dicho su más grande secreto, quería a Naruko y no como amigo.

* * *

_Algo quiere y no son llantas nuevas._

**-Yisus**


	4. Y aun ahora seguimos siendo los mismos

_Oh, aqui traigo nuevo capitulo. A petición de mi kouhai traigo una leve mención del Toudou x Makishima [por que este fic sin la sensualidad de Toudou no puede existir]. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, algunas ideas son de Danny, todo esto es escrito por mi y los personajes de Yowapeda pertenecen a sus respectivos y asombrosos autores. Disfruten._

* * *

—Eh, lo siento Onoda pero justo ese día tengo algo que hacer —se excusó en el teléfono mientras estaba tirado en su cama viendo al techo.

—Ah, qué mal. Me gustaría que los tres pudiéramos vernos antes de que Imaizumi-kun vuelva a irse —aquello fue como un pesar en el pecho del sprinter pero era lo mejor, no quería verlo no después de sentirse así con ese reencuentro. No quería experimentar esas emociones nuevamente y salir herido pero Onoda tampoco merecía esto, él quería ver a sus amigos.

—Descuida, este domingo si podré. —casi pudo sentir el aura feliz del megane cruzar por el teléfono.

—¿En serio? Ah, le diré a Imaizumi-kun, espero que pueda. Ya quiero que nos veamos. —Naruko solo pudo sonreír y lamentar que el pequeño tuviera amigos tan extraños como ellos dos que, a pesar de los años y la distancia, seguían en un conflicto mucho más denso de los que tuvieron en el pasado. Colgó el teléfono y miró en el buró de a lado el anillo que seguía tan brillante como aquel día y que después de tanto tiempo veía la luz del día. Esperaba que sus sentimientos por aquel chico no tuvieran esa suerte.

Por su parte Onoda estaba sentado en la cama tras colgar el teléfono. Suspiró aliviado poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho desnudo pero tuvo una sensación de frio que le hizo estremecer, no era un buen día para despertar sin ropa pero era lo que había. A su lado descansaba Midousuji totalmente apacible, tranquilo. Las sábanas blancas le cubrían de la cintura para abajo dejando su pecho al descubierto. El chico, que en ese momento no portaba sus lentes, sonrió enternecido y se echó a la cama apegándose al pecho del otro embriagándose en su calidez, su aroma. Los brazos del más alto lo rodearon, eran tan largos y delgados pero le cubrían muy bien, le hacían sentirse cómodo.

—¿Convenciste al sprinter?—emitió Midousuji con voz neutra.

—Sí, disculpa por despertarte—sintió como el otro con una de sus manos alcanzaba el móvil en la mesita de a lado y miraba la pantalla.—¿Tienes que irte?

—Aún es temprano …—dejó el celular. Una leve caricia en la espalda, sus orbes clavados en los ajenos, aspirar su aroma y besarle cerca del ojo mientras lo apegaba más a su cuerpo, Midousuji tenía una obsesión por besar cada parte de Onoda porque entre todas las cosas que había vivido y sentido el hacer estremecer, hacerlo feliz era tan adictivo.

—A..Akira…—susurró deteniéndolo un momento — estaba pensando que no tengo idea de cómo hacer de cupido —el otro alzó una ceja y repentinamente toda la inspiración se le fue. —n…no lo había pensado ¿Qué hago? —dijo temblando, nervioso. Onoda podía tener una relación estable pero no tenía ni idea de cómo emparejar a dos personas y ¿Qué tal si ellos no querían ser emparejados? ¿Qué tal si Naruko no correspondía sus sentimientos? Ah, tal vez por eso Imaizumi no le había confesado nada.

—No sé, pregúntale a alguno de tus amigos —dijo levemente irritado pero Onoda pasó de eso, ni lo notó cuando sus ojos brillaron.

—Tienes razón. —se sentó nuevamente sintiendo el frio en su torso pero no importó, eso era de vida o muerte. Marcó un número, la persona que más sabría de esas cosas, su maestro de la vida, un experto en todos los temas. —¿Bueno? ¿Makishima-san?

Y el día había llegado, todos llegaron casi como cliché al mismo tiempo. Onoda a lado de un Midousuji que sin interés miraba a otro punto, Imaizumi llegó solo vistiendo casual, cómodo. Por otro lado Naruko se tallaba la cabeza sin querer ver a ninguno de los presentes y por ultimo aparecía sorpresivamente un Makishima acompañado de Toudou.

Onoda suspiró, las cosas no salían como lo pensaba. Cuando llamó fue Toudou quien contestó y a su insistencia tuvo que contarle la situación. El maravilloso, magnifico y totalmente derrochador de sensualidad le otorgó un plan pulcro e infalible con el cual esos dos estarían confesándose su amor en un santiamén. Básicamente ellos quedaron como en una cita triple, esa era su idea pero obviamente no le dijeron esto a los dos chicos. La presión de ver dos parejas ahí los haría ceder ante sus emociones y a pesar de los regaños de Makishima por estar diciendo que ellos eran pareja (cosa falsa) Onoda aceptó el plan. Los seis miraron el bar karaoke frente a ellos y entonces el megane pensó que esa era una pésima idea.

Entraron al lugar, era un pequeño cuarto que habían reservado para ellos únicamente y pronto empezaron a pedir algunos aperitivos. Onoda estaba sentado entre Imaizumi y Midousuji mientras que Naruko quedó convencionalmente a lado del pelinegro que no deseaba ver. Frente a ellos estaban Makishima y un Toudou totalmente animado que empezaba a picar los botones del karaoke. Era una idea tan pasada de moda pero no les quedó más que aceptar. El ambiente estaba tenso y el único que no lo notaba era el excorredor de Hakone que gritoneaba cada vez que veía una canción que le gustaba.

—Maki-chan, canta conmigo —decía dándole el micrófono.

—¿Eh?, es muy pronto además sabes que no me gusta cantar, _sho._

—E..es cierto además quiero charlar—dijo Onoda —y comer algo, seguro Imaizumi tiene mucho que contarnos de Paris.—el de cabello negro prestó atención con simpleza mientras la mesera entraba con una gran bandeja llena de la comida que pidieron.

—Bueno, la gente tiene costumbres muy diferentes y son algo efusivos —dijo sirviéndose un poco de bebida para después dar un trago leve —…sake —susurró.

—Y dime ¿Hay mujeres hermosas? —preguntó Toudou de forma gatuna muy interesado en ello.

—¿Qué cosas preguntas?, _sho_ —avergonzado Makishima servía sake al resto de los jóvenes. Al fondo Midousuji jugaba con la comida ajeno a todo como si no estuviera ahí porque realmente no deseaba estar ahí pero tampoco pretendía dejar a Onoda con esa bola de locos.

—Sí, las hay —tan pronto le sirvieron el sake, Naruko se lo estampó en un trago que no pasó desapercibido. ¿Acaso era plan de Toudou provocarlo para que expulsara lo que siente como un volcán? Ah, era muy fácil de leer.

—Y dime ¿Tuviste alguna bella novia por allá? —perfila la vista. Todos se quedan en silencio curiosos. Onoda se fija más en la reacción que pudiera tener Naruko algo preocupado. Imaizumi hace una pausa eterna y emite con neutralidad.

—No… yo estoy interesado en alguien de Japón —dejó su vaso de sake de lado, Toudou pareció complacido con la respuesta y recargó su espalda en el respaldo terminando su interrogatorio. Onoda estaba sorprendido por la sutileza en que Imaizumi dijo las cosas mientras que Naruko miraba el vaso vacío preguntándose qué decir o que sentir al respecto.

Después de eso la plática se tornó más casual como de cosas vividas esos años, competencias ganadas, cuestiones más comunes y menos románticas. Trago tras trago el ambiente se prendía y pronto empezaron a cantar.

—Esta te va a encantar —dijo Toudou lanzando el micrófono a Onoda quien brilló más que nunca de emoción al escuchar el viejo opening de "Hime". Aquellos recuerdos del pasado, de ellos corriendo juntos y esa canción que le motivaba. Canto con todo su corazón, todos le corearon y tuvo un deseo grande de llorar tal vez por el alcohol, las emociones, la felicidad. Faltaban más miembros de su equipo pero algunos tenían trabajos importantes, algunos como Tadokoro se habían casado y era difícil que se hicieran tiempo, con los de otros equipos ni contacto tuvo. Manami había tenido problemas de salud pero seguía en una pieza con la misma alegría en sus ojos y, solo por mencionar algún otro, Shinkai tenía una granja de conejos. Todos en sus vidas pero aun así los sentía con él dentro de sus memorias.

—Ah, que buen sake —decía más relajado Naruko levantando el vaso mientras rodeaba a Onoda con un brazo —oh chicos debemos hacer esto más seguido.

—T…Tienes razón Naruko-kun —dijo Onoda motivado, feliz.

—Se siente como si nunca hubiéramos crecido…—hizo una sonrisa ladina y después bajo la mirada —justo ahora siento como si no hubiéramos cambiado nada, como si fuera igual que hace cinco años y sintiéramos las mismas cosas que sentimos entonces.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Naruko no alzaba la mirada y los demás digerían como podían esas palabras que tenían tanto de razón. Es cierto, tan inmensamente cierto y estúpido. Por fuera eran más altos, habían cambiado tan solo un poco físicamente pero por dentro seguían siendo esos adolecentes con las mismas emociones que entonces. Tal vez ahora eran más fuertes o más débiles, más consientes o más enajenados pero seguían ahí cada una de sus emociones seguían tatuadas muy en el fondo.

—Seguimos siendo los mismos, Naruko-kun…—dijo Onoda palmeándole la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo soy aún más guapo ¿A que si, Maki-chan? —el peliverde le reprendió con la mirada negando cualquier cosa dicha por el otro. —Oh vamos, te sigues muriendo por mi como en aquella época.

—No digas eso, yo nunca me he muerto por ti —entre los dos senpais iniciaron una guerra de pequeños jaloneos y reprensiones que los demás prefirieron no seguir.

—Estoy algo mareado…mejor vamos a casa Akira —el otro salió de su pequeña burbuja de "no me metan en sus asuntos" y desinteresadamente asintió.

—Es muy pronto, la fiesta apenas empieza —Naruko se puso de pie pero se sentó inmediatamente al marearse. El alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza y dramáticamente perdió el conocimiento recargándose en el hombro de Imaizumi.

—¡Naruko-kun, Naruko-kun! —Onoda entró en pánico al ver a su amigo así.

—Tranquilo. Este hombre no sabe tomar es todo. Vayamos a casa. —dijo pasando el brazo de Naruko por su cuello para llevarlo a rastras —¿Ustedes se quedan?

—¡Si! Nos veremos luego, gracias por invitarnos —Toudou los despidió mientras tenía un mechón de cabello de Makishima y lo olia seductoramente.

—Nos veremos chicos, ¡Oye! ¡Para de hacer eso! —volvía a manotear en el rostro de Toudou intentando empujarlo a patadas. Antes de salir Onoda les observó, aun cuando discutieran tenía la sensación de que su senpai era muy feliz con ese chico. El si eran o no pareja es una duda que todos tendrían siempre.

—Ah, es imposible…—dijo Imaizumi deteniéndose al ver que el otro no movía sus pies así que como pudo lo subió a su espalda. Naruko seguía inconsciente pero sus brazos se colaron por los hombros del azabache y su cabeza se recargó sobre la ajena. Le tomó con cuidado de las piernas para llevarlo aunque no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir.

—Vamos a mi casa, se puede quedar en el cuarto que sobra, ¿Lo recuerdas Akira? Ese lugar donde se queda mi madre cuando nos visita —dijo parlanchín Onoda con los ojos desorbitados.

—Te recomiendo que lo sujetes antes de que…—Onoda se desmayó pero fue atrapado por Midousuji —maldición, si no saben tomar ¿Por qué lo hacen?

—Sakamichi solo quería pasarla con ustedes y no se mide —dijo cargándolo en su espalda al igual que Imaizumi y empezando a caminar. Para su suerte Onoda era ligero a comparación de Naruko con quien Imaizumi batallaba un poco. La casa de Onoda quedaba algunas calles más abajo así que no hubo necesidad de pedir transporte, lo soportarían por ellos.

—No puedo creer que Onoda salga con un tipo como tú —dijo sin pelos en la lengua el azabache más bajo.

—¿De verdad? Creo que Onoda puede estar con cualquiera que el elija —a ninguno de los dos les agradaba conversar pero no había de otra.

—Por eso mismo me pregunto el por qué tú….

—¿Suerte de principiante? Llámalo como sea, las personas que deben estar juntas, juntas estarán. Si eres incapaz de aceptar esa realidad entonces no es mi problema… —rie burlesco, esa risa que Imaizumi odia —además no puedes juzgar las relaciones de otros si eres incapaz de tener la tuya…

—Tú…—ahora lo había enfurecido pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Naruko. Aún seguía dormido pero entre sueños susurró su nombre. Imaizumi sintió que su corazón se detuvo, se sonrojó pero miró a otro punto para que Midousuji ni le viera.

—Ustedes me asquean…—y dieron por terminada la conversación hasta llegar a casa del chico de lentes. Abrió la puerta y le indicó donde estaba el cuarto. La casa no era tan grande, ambas habitaciones colindaban. Midousuji pasó a la que a veces compartía con Onoda y lo depositó en la cama con cuidado. Este se quejó un poco al no sentir el contacto de su pareja pero se dejó envolver por las cobijas. Tal vez a Imaizumi no le agradaba pues aquel chico que era su rival en el pasado era déspota con todos pero verlo ahí cuidando de su amigo tal vez sintió algo de empatía, solo tal vez.

Entró a la habitación que le indicaron y ahí solo había una cama, sin más muebles. Supuso que era el cuarto de visitas. Recostó a Naruko pero no pudo tener cuidado cuando el otro empezó a despertar y a moverse exageradamente diciendo frases incoherentes y sin sentido.

—Eres un infiel, Tontoizumi, te odio…. Necesito más patatas y te odio —dijo ya tirado sobre el colchón pero aun aferrado con fuerza al saco del otro.

—Oye, suéltame. Naruko —decía intentando librarse de su agarre.

—No, porque te irás de nuevo para siempre con los franceses y te vas a olvidar… —Naruko tenía la mirada algo perdida pero los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas repentinas. —te vas a olvidar de nosotros… —Imaizumi bajó la mirada y recargó su brazo a lado de la cabeza de Naruko para no aplastarle mientras el otro sollozaba infantilmente.

—Nunca me olvidé de ti… —pegó su frente a la del otro susurrándole con dulzura aun a sabiendas que tal vez lo olvidaría —todos los días pensaba en volver a tu lado…

—Mentiroso… eres un oso mentiroso —le dio una palmada en el pecho pero fue detenida por la mano libre de Imaizumi. La separó, con cuidado entrelazó sus dedos y aproximó su rostro al ajeno.

—No miento…—Naruko entrecerró los ojos y ocurrió. Un beso, el contacto de sus labios con los ajenos, esa suavidad. El sabor a alcohol, el olor a lavanda de las sabanas y el agradable frio del ambiente. El otro correspondiendo su beso, después de tantos años, después de tantos ayeres no había olvidado como besarlo, como morderle los labios, como hacerlo emocionar. Casi inconsciente subió una pierna a la cama, después otra y cuando menos planearon Imaizumi estaba encima de Naruko observándole con deseo, con pasión, esa misma pasión acumulada de tanto tiempo.

Otro beso demandante. Las piernas de Naruko se abrieron ligeramente para darle espacio al cuerpo de Imaizumi mientras correspondió como pudo los besos aun embriagado de alcohol y emociones, sintiendo los latidos de ambos corazones con fiereza azotarles. Un movimiento pélvico y otro más, la excitación apareciendo, los gemidos de ambos escapaban caprichosos de sus labios. El rose entre ambos, sentir como sus cuerpos reaccionaban y se entregaban. Imaizumi susurró su nombre y le observó, se había detenido. Naruko yacía recostado con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas coloradas, la respiración tranquila.

—Buen momento para quedarte dormido… —sentenció sentándose en la cama, viéndolo con las prendas desarregladas y con los labios algo hinchados de besarse. Suspiró y se talló los cabellos hasta calmar su erección. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él y vió a Midousuji frente al televisor comiendo algunas frituras.

—Esto no es hotel —dijo sin tacto. Imaizumi se sonrojó a sobremanera y chistó.

—¡Lo sé! ¡No tienes que decirlo!...—y así los intentos de Onoda por ser cupido fueron un extraño, alocado y total fracaso. Al día siguiente seguro Naruko lo habría olvidado.


	5. Hacer oír a quien no escucha

_Batallé para escribir este capitulo por que no tenía ni idea que hacer pero ahora las cosas están un poco más clara. Disculpen la espera y disfrútenlo._

* * *

El despertar fue una sensación de lo más extraña e inusual. Le dolía la cabeza horrible, tenía unas nauseas tremendas acompañada de una resequedad en la garganta. Se sentó en la cama, los ruidos eran más claros y la vista confusa. Intentó aclarar la misma y observó la desconocida habitación. Tosió un par de veces y renegó ante el leve rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana chistando. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto para abrirla y notar una escena de lo más rara.

Ahí en la cocina estaban Midousuji e Imaizumi preparando algo de comida. Uno estaba picando verdura y el otro con cautela revisaba el recipiente donde hervía la comida. Ok, oficialmente había llegado a un mundo alterno donde esos dos tipos hacían algo juntos sin querer matarse en el proceso. Se talló los cabellos y miró como la puerta de a lado se abrió mostrando a un despeinado y exhausto Onoda.

—Hey Onoda, te vez fatal…—el chico entreabrió los ojos por debajo de sus gafas y asintió simplemente. Nunca lo había visto con esa falta de energías desde que competían en las carreras.

—¡AH!—Naruko se estiró relajando un poco el cuerpo y suspiró buscando energías de algún lugar oculto de su ser — ¿Nos hacen desayuno?

—Es una sopa que les ayudará a recuperarse, lo aprendí de Paris… —dice mientras echa la verdura en el recipiente ante la mirada curiosa de Midousuji quien parecía más un ayudante que nada.

—He, huele muy bien…—dijo Onoda sentándose mientras Naruko desconfiado se acercaba. El otro alzó una ceja y siguió en lo suyo.

Quien los viera captarían inmediatamente que Imaizumi usaba una técnica ancestral para ganarse la confianza de un felino tímido dándole de comer para que se acercase. Y en efecto estaba funcionando porque paso a paso Naruko llegaba a la mesa y tomaba asiento a lado de Onoda sin decir nada. Con cuidado y algunos mohines tétricos Midousuji sirvió en pequeños platos la comida y los puso en la mesa mientras los dos jóvenes crudos daban un sorbo a la sopa.

—¡Esto es delicioso! —decía Onoda y cuando Naruko iba a lanzar un cumplido se contuvo ligeramente sonrojado.

—Gracias. —susurró Imaizumi mientras se quitaba el mandil que había puesto. —me voy, tengo que ir a tomar un baño y descansar un poco…

—¿Tan pronto? —dijo Onoda algo depresivo.

—Nada de 'tan pronto' me he quedado toda la noche aquí …—comento en tono de reprender —que ustedes no toleren el alcohol y quedaran fuera de combate no es culpa mía. —ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza.

—Pero ¿Nos veremos pronto, Imaizumi-kun?—el pelinegro miró a Onoda y acto seguido a Naruko para después asentir sonriendo.

—Claro que nos veremos de nuevo. —acompañado de Onoda salió de casa pero el de lentes le detuvo susurrándole.

—¿Están bien? —el más alto asintió y miró las calles ya iluminadas por el sol.

—Creo que escuché lo que necesitaba oír… —y diciendo esto partió mientras Onoda entró a su hogar donde Naruko tenía la cara estampada contra la mesa y Midousuji le picaba la espalda con uno de sus largos dedos para saber si seguía vivo.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Naruko-kun! ¿Qué te sucede? —el pelirrojo dio señales de vida alzando la mano y tranquilizando al de lentes.

—Estoy exhausto…creo que también debo ir a casa… —suspiró pero no se levantó.

—Si…descanza…—dijo Onoda quien en seguida se animó —así mañana podremos ir al cine o algo así…

—….— Naruko no dijo nada solo giró el rostro y miró hacia un punto indefinido por un rato en un silencio que preocupó a su amigo. ¿Volver a ver a Imaizumi? En esta ocasión se salvó pero ¿Y si quería tocar ese tema nuevamente?

—No es bueno presionar...—dijo Midousuji sentándose en el sillón con los pies arriba y las rodillas flexionadas —después de la noche exhaustiva que tuvieron ellos dos —ambos jóvenes miraron a Midousuji con duda y un leve sonrojo ¿De qué rayos hablaba? —yo solo digo lo que escuché…

—¿Qué cosa escuchaste? ¿De qué hablas?—se cubrió los labios con una mano y empezó a reír burlesco.

—No me parece correcto decir eso cuando estamos en horario familiar —Naruko se paró de golpe pegando sus palmas contra la mesa tan sonrojado como el rojo de su cabello. Intentaba hacer memoria de que pasó anoche pero las imágenes mentales estaban difuminadas y recordaba vagamente los susurros incomprensibles que Imaizumi le decía cuando estaban en la cam….

—¡AH! Tiene que ser un error, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí —se talló los cabellos frustrado.

—Tr…Tranquilo Naruko…no creo que pasara nada malo a..ah —decía Onoda intentando controlarlo pero Naruko negó fuertemente y tomó después de pensarlo un instante decidió que debía de partir y prepararse para la guerra.

—Hoy mismo en el cine y llévalo…va a escucharme… —era hora de decir las cosas de frente y dejar de huir. Caminó a zancadas y azotó la puerta detrás de él dejando a Onoda derrotado mientras caía en el sillón donde estaba Midousuji.

—Se supone que quería verlos juntos y ahora siento que van a matarse…—susurró recargando la cabeza en el cuerpo de su pareja. Este le pasó el brazo por enfrente y lo pegó más.

—Es mejor dejar que se maten cuantas veces quieran hasta que estén satisfechos —dijo con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios —además no pudo elegir mejor lugar para darme un espectáculo, tendré palomitas.

—¿Irás? —pregunto Onoda con los ojos brillantes y torciendo el cuerpo Midousuji se acercó hasta besarle los labios.

—No me lo perdería por nada…

Ese día volvieron a verse ya muy tarde y descansados. Se saludaron (a excepción de Midousuji que pasaba de ellos) y buscaron en la lista de películas. Había tensión en el ambiente, Onoda tragaba saliva cada que sentía que Naruko miraba a Imazumi mientras este se sentía algo confiado. Un contraste enorme de emociones, Naruko estaba furioso tras saber que el otro quien-sabe-que-demonios le había hecho mientras Imaizumi estaba internamente feliz por aquellas palabras "…te vas a olvidar de nosotros".

—Necesito ir al baño…—dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Oh, está bien nosotros nos quedaremos viendo los horarios…—Naruko miró a Imaizumi fijo y este alzó una ceja. Le hizo una seña para que le acompañase, una muy obvia que todos notaron y que no era necesario ocultar. El pelinegro metió las manos en el bolsillo y empezó a seguir a Naruko —¿Crees que estarán bien?

—Que molesto, ocultan mi diversión…—susurró cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza. Pensaba en ir pero sabía que Onoda le detendría así que se abstuvo y se quedó a lado de su pareja esperando aunque sea que de lejos se escuchara el caos.

Un golpe en seco contra la pared. Aun con la diferencia de tamaño Naruko podía dar algo de batalla y sujetar a Imaizumi por la camisa con fuerza para aprisionarlo. Su cara de furia, la inexpresividad del otro y como los usuarios de los sanitarios se alejaban ante la inminente pelea.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? —el pelinegro enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta —anoche, hablo de anoche. Midousuji dijo que algo…que algo…—era incapaz de decirlo tan abiertamente y solo se sonrojó. Estaba tan metido en su rabia que hasta ese instante captó que le reclamaba algo que tal vez ninguno recordaba y que, por las palabras de la pareja de Onoda, era algo muy íntimo.

—¿No lo recuerdas, verdad? —las manos de Naruko aflojaron el agarre. —anoche me dijiste las cosas que no quieres admitir y aceptaste cosas que sobrio no aceptarías.

—¡¿Ah?! Tenía alcohol en el cerebro, todo lo que dije es falso…solo olvídalo Imaizumi… —dijo soltándolo finalmente como si su pequeña batalla hubiera dado un giro incalculable y ahora el otro vencía lentamente con esas palabras. Cuando iba a partir le detuvo sujetándole de la muñeca con fuerza —…suéltame!

—¿Por qué voy a olvidarlo cuando tu no lo haces? —Naruko le miró sorprendido y entrecerró los ojos cuando escucharon que alguien entraba. Lo tomó con fuerza y rapidez para entrar a uno de los baños tomándolo por sorpresa con la guardia baja y cerrando el pequeño cubículo detrás de él. Naruko iba a quejarse pero el pelinegro le pidió guardar silencio para no ser descubiertos.—… es la última vez que lo diré…

Un susurro a su oído, el corazón de Naruko golpeando su pecho con fuerza y su respiración levemente agitada por la presión del ambiente. Verlo tan cerca de él, casi podía contarle las pequeñas motas blancas que se pegaron a su saco en la parte del hombro, podía ver los cabellos perfectamente cortados que caían hasta rozar su cuello u oler el aroma de su piel que no había cambiado en absoluto. Cerró los ojos incapaz de verlo y envolviéndose por una inconveniente situación que no pensaba olvidar.

—Y realmente será la última vez…—continuo Imaizumi —por qué me he cansado de esperar respuesta de tu parte… —el otro abrió los ojos de par en par temblando levemente mientras el otro se separaba de su oído para verlo fijo, para acercarse mientras afuera un grupo de chicos platicaban cerca del lavamanos sin sospechar que dentro de uno de los cubículos dos viejos amantes discutían.

Le rozó los labios sensual y desgarrador haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran, que sus extremidades temblasen y los sentidos se alertaran en una guerra interna sin control. Verle así, escuchar sus susurros por algún motivo despertó sus recuerdos de aquel pasado. Ese pasado en donde las cosas parecían más fáciles y amarlo en secreto, en un secreto irrevelable estaba bien y era sencillo o al menos para Naruko lo era.

Recordó entonces que después de recibir ese anillo no hubo más nada. Siguieron compitiendo, Naruko lo portaba siempre en su bolsillo y cuando nadie le veía lo observaba por largos ratos fantaseando en su soledad y deseando aquellos días en que no tuviera que ocultar lo que sentía. Era un loco adolecente enamorado de uno de sus amigos, uno de sus amigos el cual le había pedido matrimonio o algo así.

Pero después se fue sin despedirse, sin decir si volvería, sin considerarlo. Y hasta ahora que ha vuelto, ahora que consiente ha sentido sus labios sobre los propios cerrando sus parpados justo cinco años después de haber soñado los días a su lado, apenas ahora ha recordado que nunca le dijo que también quería compartir su vida con él.

Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho Imaizumi no se hubiera ido, tal vez lo habría besado mucho más o si tuviera que partir le hubiera escrito desde Francia hablando de su viaje, de la gente que conocía y en alguna navidad la hubieran pasado juntos en Japón, en Paris, en el fin del mundo.

Pensó en tomar sus hombros dentro de aquel beso pero se detuvo mientras escuchaba como los jóvenes de afuera salían del lugar, como los labios de Imaizumi se separaban y sus ojos volvían a abrirse. El otro sabía que aquel beso había sido correspondido, sabía que Naruko sentía algo por él pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez no lo besaría solo por besar aunque se estuviera muriendo por hacerlo pues quería escuchar de sus labios que de verdad lo quería, que de verdad aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Pero Naruko era incapaz de decir tal sarta de cursilerías, no se visualizaba aceptando amarlo ni siquiera lanzando indirectas de su amor, al menos claro que estuviera algo borracho pero para Imaizumi era inaceptable a esas alturas del partido y llegando hasta ese punto seguir con el juego de besarse en secreto. Ya eran adultos, ya nada podía retenerles excepto la actitud tsundere de Naruko.

Y vale, Imaizumi también era complicado para esas cuestiones del amor pero al menos la madurez lo había hecho un hombre más abierto en esos temas y vivir en Francia, la ciudad del amor, también había afectado en sus ideas. Estando allá, los días mirando como las parejas se unían, donde las bodas eran el pan de cada día si preguntaba cuál había sido su error y por qué el otro solo había fingido olímpicamente que nunca le había propuesto nada, apenas antes de volver obtuvo la respuesta y por eso era ahora o nunca, le presionaría a decirlo hasta que pudiera admitirlo, necesitaba escucharlo.

—¿Aceptarás que te gusto? —el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido y los cerró empujándolo levemente lanzando un quejido. Preguntar eso tan directamente era la muerte para el otro que se había convencido durante ese tiempo de olvidarlo y cuya batalla interna y letal había comenzado.

—No….—susurró hiriéndole, hiriéndose ambos. Naruko sobrepuso su orgullo ante sus sentimientos y lo último que vio fue como la puerta del cubículo se cerró ante sus ojos dejándole ahí solo.

Aquello tan solo era un escudo para no volver a ser lastimado.


	6. Siempre era tan torpemente mio

_Aquí les dejo la actualización de este fic. __**Este capitulo contiene LEMON**__ oh el primer lemon del fic no se cuantos tenga no creo que tantos pero si tendrá uno que otro. ¿Les está gustando? -cricri- pregunte ¿les esta gustando? -cricri- grillos, son un público excelente u0,u. Jajajaja gracias por sus reviews!_

* * *

Después de prepararse psicológicamente salió del baño para toparse con la realidad de que Imaizumi no estaba. Onoda le comentó que aparentemente se sintió mal y tuvo que irse aunque no era necesario mentir, los tres sabían lo que sucedía ahí pero era mejor fingir no saberlo, seguir adelante. A fin de cuentas Naruko aceptó ver la película con ambos aunque hiciera mal tercio, irse le haría solo pensar en lo ocurrido y lo que menos quería era pensar. Claro que esto no le gustó a Midousuji quien pensaba que, además de quitarle su diversión, ahora le quitaban un momento privado con su pareja.

—Fue una película muy entretenida —dijo estirando los músculos y después alzó la mano —bueno, me voy no quiero seguir haciendo mal tercio.

—Ya hiciste suficiente mal tercio —susurró Midousuji mirando a otro punto pero los otros no le consideraron.

—Ah..ah no te preocupes, está bien —negó avergonzado el de lentes mientras el pelirrojo emprendía su camino.

—¡Nos veremos luego!

—S…Si, le diré a Imaizumi-kun que nos reunamos pronto —el otro no respondió a esto último y se fue dejando al pequeño con un mal sabor de boca, con una preocupación muy grande que su pareja no pudo ignorar.

—Andando…—dijo el más alto mientras el otro asentía cabizbajo. No quería preguntar qué pasaba, es posible que Onoda se lo contara por sí mismo. No era un joven capaz de dar buenos consejos y aun así el bajito siempre le decía sus problemas con el mero objetivo de ser escuchado.

—No sé qué hacer… cuando creí dar un paso adelante doy dos hacia atrás. Ahora se han peleado y no sé por qué —mira su móvil, tal vez debería llamar a Imaizumi-kun para ver cómo está pero recuerda las últimas palabras que dijo antes de partir.

"Supongo que sentirlo yo no basta para ambos…"

¿Acaso era un amor no correspondido? Cabía esa posibilidad pero por algún motivo no se fiaba que Naruko fuera indiferente a los sentimientos de Imaizumi o por lo menos por su vieja amistad debería ser considerado, entenderle, pero solo discutieron cosa que le hizo sospechar.

—¿Por qué no les pones una trampa? —dijo malicioso el otro.

—¿Una trampa? —cuestionó Onoda.

—Hazles creer que ya no piensan en el otro entonces empezarán a interesarse. —Onoda negó con la mano nervioso.

—Sé que con Naruko-kun podría funcionar pero no con Imaizumi-kun… y además soy incapaz de mentirles…—emitió esto último cabizbajo y aun cuando pudiera parecer 'asqueroso' en otro humano ver tanta bondad en Onoda lucía bien, no podía ser de otra forma, inclusive eso le gustaba del chico.

Espero que ese tema muriera por la paz pero no fue así. Onoda no le dejó dormir de la preocupación entre la indecisión sobre si llamar o no a sus amigos, las dudas y demás. Se torturaba solo, se preocupaba demasiado por ellos y ahora Midousuji era arrastrado por ese mar de ansiedad que su pequeño novio tenía mostrando una cara de pocos amigos al amanecer. De seguir así si Onoda no hacía nada al respecto él lo haría para evitar que el caos arruinara lo suyo con el de lentes.

Entonces mientras tomaba el café enmarcó una sonrisa y tomó el teléfono con la punta de los dedos fingiendo hablar con alguien al otro lado mientras su pareja no estaba. Justo en ese instante entró a la cocina donde su pareja charlaba sospechoso con alguien.

—Bien si eso es lo que quieres, ah. Si. —contestaba frio como si no hubiera notado la presencia del otro —bien, adiós…—giró, miró a Onoda en el marco de la puerta y fingió sorpresa — Sakamichi.

—¿Quién era, Akira? —preguntó haciendo la cabeza de lado, el otro dudó actuando nerviosismo.

—No me gusta ocultarte las cosas, sabes como soy…—aquellas palabras habían alertado al joven —pero era Tontoizumi…dijo que hoy regresará a Paris pero que te lo explicara ya que se hubiese ido para que no le retuvieras.

—¿Qué? ¿Se va tan rápido? ….—bajó la vista —debe ser por lo de Naruko-kun…debería de llamarlo para pedirle que no se vaya… —espetó algo triste—aún hay mucho de qué hablar… —Midousuji negó un par de veces metido en su papel.

—¿No crees que es la oportunidad de que tu amigo lo detenga? Es posible que jamás lo vuelva a ver…—susurró serpenteante sonriendo como era su costumbre.

— Decirle a Naruko-kun que él se irá hoy…pero si Imaizumi-kun se entera se molestará….

—Solo conmigo….—le cubrió los labios con un dedo —porque soy el único que lo sabe …y da igual nunca he sido santo de su devoción….si te preocupa que tu amigo sprinter le diga solo prométele guardar el secreto.

—No sé si deba….

—Si a tu amigo no le interesa Tontoizumi solo lo dejará ir si no lo buscará —los ojos de Onoda se abrieron, ahora sabría qué tan alta era la indiferencia de los sentimientos de Naruko hacia Imaizumi.

Se había despertado pasadas las once por culpa del insomnio y le dolía mucho la cabeza, la espalda, todo. Miró debajo del reloj el anillo dorado y suspiró cansado recordando cómo había rechazado al otro. Es cierto, en aquel entonces solo usó el anillo en secreto y nunca le dio respuesta a Imaizumi y ahora que se lo pregunta directamente lo rechaza. Debía ser el estúpido más grande del mundo pero no podía, solo no podía aceptarlo de buenas a primeras. Se aferró a la almohada ocultando sus emociones pero el teléfono lo sacó de balance. Palpó hasta dar con el sin quitarse la almohada y contestó.

—¿Bueno? —dijo aun con la almohada en el rostro.

—Na..Naruko-kun…

—Hey, Onoda ¿Qué pasa? —al otro lado de la linea el de lentes se armaba de valor para decirle aquello mientras su pareja estaba cerca.

—Es Imaizumi-kun… está a punto de volver a Paris y yo…yo no sé qué decirle para que desista… —el otro lanzó la almohada sentándose. ¿Irse? ¿Solo asi? ¿Acaso solo había ido para confesarse y ahora rechazado volvía a ese país? Era un torpe, tonto, inconsciente ¿Cómo era capaz?

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Debe estar en su casa… dijo que sus padres le dejaron ahí para que no pagase hotel y…. ¿Naruko-kun? ¿Naruko-kun? —le había colgado, tomado las primeras prendas que encontró y tomado el anillo para partir en bicicleta. Idiota, idiota era un completo y reverendo idiota por pensar en irse sin despedirse de nuevo. Iba a escucharlo, claro que sí, ahora no se quedaría callado.

Casi cae un par de veces, ni siquiera se había arreglado los cabellos que se alborotaban más con el andar veloz de la bicicleta y aun sentía el aroma a cama impregnado en el cuerpo. La mañana era activa por lo que evitó a varios transeúntes mientras cómicamente pedaleaba a toda velocidad. Siempre fue un tonto impulsivo sin remedio. Tiró la bicicleta en el jardín y corrió hasta tocar la puerta repetidas veces al igual que el timbre muy furioso. Los seguros cedieron y la puerta se abrió mostrando a Imaizumi vistiendo ropa casual.

—¿Te parece divertido decir todas esas cosas y después huir, primaizumi? —el otro sorprendido abrió los ojos de par en par por las palabras que Naruko pero sobre todo porque por primera vez después de tanto lo llamaba con ese apodo. —No puedes simplemente hacer eso.

—¿De qué rayos me hablas? Baja la voz, llamas la atención de los vecinos —lo jaló dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta tras él. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, claro, sus padres se habían ido a Norteamérica y ese lugar era solo para las vacaciones —Ahora tranquilízate y habla claro.

—No me tranquilizaré, ¡Eres el idiota de siempre que se va sin escuchar!

—¡¿Ah?! No te entiendo lo que me quieres decir pero si te refieres a escucharte a ti es porque no dices absolutamente nada —sacó de su bolsa el anillo y se lo mostró acelerando el corazón del otro. Aun lo tenía, aun guardaba el anillo que dejó en su casillero aquel día. —Naruko …tu.

—Creí que esperarías a que creciera por eso no te respondí en ese instante —lo apretó en su puño y sollozó. —pero creí que estarías ahí esperando a que eso pasara y te fuiste…

—Naruko…

—¡Cállate, eres un tonto! No me entiendes nada, no entiendes nada de nada —se quejó infantil, entonces Imazumi entendió que aun cuando ambos fueran mayores definitivamente Naruko seguía siendo el mismo niño berrinchudo y prepotente de siempre. Le sostuvo de las muñecas y lo pegó contra la puerta mientras seguía quejándose por lo bajo.—¿Q..que haces? Si pierdes el tiempo tú no podrás …—estaba a punto de decirle sobre su vuelo, su despedida, decirle que se fuera y que no volviera pero los labios ajenos lo callaron.

Y era tan cálido como aquel entonces, como aquella época aunque ahora había una emoción más fuerte como si aquellos sentimientos que se había encargado de enterrar brotaran con más fuerza, intempestivo y fuerte, destructivos pero a su vez amables. Dejó de forcejear, dejó de luchar y sus manos descendieron rendidas a los costados junto con las de Imaizumi quien entrelazó sus dedos y se topó con el anillo. Ahora con el metal entre ambas manos y un beso un poco más demandante, con Imaizumi inclinándose levemente ante el más bajo y sus ojos apretados perdiéndose en el ajeno, olvidándose de los miedos. Soltó una de sus manos, la que no tenía el anillo y lo sostuvo de la cintura mientras el otro se agarraba de su brazo y se dejaba arrastrar embriagado de él. Los besos en su cuello, sus quejas pero sin ser palabras coherentes hasta llegar a otra puerta.

Quería preguntar que sí que pasaba pero también le gustaba la expectativa, callar y otorgar, dejarse llevar más y más hasta que reaccionó cuando su cuerpo caía sobre un colchón y no había vuelta atrás pues sentía que si paraba todo terminaba, Imaizumi se iría sin saber cómo se sentía por él y que todo ese tiempo mientras crecía le estuvo esperando. Soltó su mano y el anillo seguía así sobre su palma y lo apretó ante las caricias del otro, ante sus manos colándose bajo la camisa y la lengua pasándole por los labios. No sabía cómo era el lugar porque cuando intentaba fisgonear concentraba su vista en el otro, en sus ojos, en su piel y en su inolvidable y oscuro cabello.

Una a una las prendas eran arrebatadas por el azabache, el otro caprichoso no hacía más que dejarse desvestir sin chistar, dejarse acariciar sin más y se podría decir que el azabache se estaba dando vuelo ante la pasividad del otro lo cual era raro, lo imaginaba más agresivo pero eso también estaba bien. El movimiento pélvico contra el otro incitándole, haciéndole gemir mientras sus falos rozaban aun con el bóxer puesto como única prenda sintiendo como los dientes de Imazimi se aferraban suavemente a los botones rosados de su pecho. Gemidos, incontrolables y sonoros. La mano de Naruko que no tenía el anillo buscaba aferrarse a las cobija, arqueando la espalda y susurrando su nombre en una súplica, pidiendo más en silencio.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó en un tono de voz que sonaba tan tremendamente erótico y esperaba que no se le ocurriera hacerlo. Algo había hecho Paris con Imaizumi que parecía más descarado al tema. Ahora indefenso se cubrió los ojos sonrojado mientras los dedos del azabache se aferraban al elástico de la última prenda del otro. Asintió, ya que, no había de otra y aprobado por el pelirrojo liberó su hombría.

Imaizumi estaba arrodillado frente al ahora desnudo Naruko, debía ser otro sueño húmedo pero al pasar las yemas por la pierna haciéndole estremecer supo que era tan real, tan genuino. Se desnudó, ahora estaban en igualdad pero el otro apenado se negó a verle y solo se limitó a sentir como se ponía de nueva cuenta sobre él. Ahí con los ojos apretados y una expresión de lo más enternecedora sintió como la mano de Imaizumi bajaba peligrosa y lentamente hasta aquella zona lanzando una queja.

—¿Qu..Que….Que haces? No hagas nada raro, idiota —dijo muy sonrojado intentando apretar las piernas.

—¿Ah? ¿Raro? ¡Dijiste que estabas deacuerdo!

—Pe..pero no eso…eso duele….eso dicen …duele mucho olvídalo no quiero….—intentó alejarse pero el otro le retuvo mirándole pasional y besando sus labios.

—Confía en mi…—susurró contra sus labios mientras Naruko estaba levemente arqueado hacia arriba y el azabache con una mano intentaba abrir sus piernas. Su mirada penetrante en los orbes rojos, el otro respirando agitado mientras uno de los dedos buscaba abrirse paso arrancándole una pequeña queja —respira…—el otro asintió obediente sintiendo como las frentes de ambos se unía y el índice del otro se abría paso poco a poco, punzaba un poco pero no era insoportable como creía.

—Se siente raro…— dijo mirando a otro punto rojo como sus cabellos y el otro sonrió más confiado haciéndolo recostar poco a poco sin dejar de verle a los ojos mientras aquella intromisión salía y volvía a entrar. Un dedo más cuando estuvo lo suficientemente acostumbrado. —…duele, para.

—Espera…—le reprendió y tocó ese punto que le hizo temblar, emitir un gemido sonoro de su pecho. Imaizumi sonrió satisfecho y el otro se cubrió los labios muy avergonzado mientras seguía a labor de hacerlo sentir bien. Uno más cuando ya no había más quejas, cuando había descubierto sus labios en un intento de mostrarse más valiente y decidido ante lo que venía, lo que tuviera que pasar.

Sacó los dedos humedecidos de su interior, estaba asustado, más se asustó cuando vio al otro encima suyo colándose entre sus entreabiertas piernas pero su mirada le decía "todo está bien" y su cuerpo le pedía que lo dejase continuar, que ya era justo, que desde que supo que se podían hacer esas cosas solo podía imaginarse asi con él, con nadie más que con él y que ahora se volvía realidad. No era una señorita para atesorar su primera vez pero tampoco era un cualquiera para hacerlo con el primero que se cruzara.

Pasó su mano libre por las hebras negras y las enredó entre sus dedos pensando "está bien si es él ¿no?..." y una punzada le hizo apretar los labios, quejarse, esa intromisión que le arrancó el aire. Temblar, desear y palpar hasta donde sus dedos podían. Entró profundo, hasta ese punto donde el otro se sentía desfallecer. Lento, en calma pero a la vez tortuoso, lacerante y después de un par de movimientos descompensados y pausados un vaivén más rítmico, más demandante de gemidos, de gritos.

Los dedos de su mano libre clavados en su espalda, las quejas a ritmo que sus embestidas y el calor emanar más y más de sus cuerpos deseosos. Las piernas del otro rodeándole, mientras sus labios entreabiertos apuntaban al techo y los labios de Imaizumi se habían apoderado del cuello, sus manos de sus caderas y sus cuerpos unidos tenían una batalla por sentirse más hasta el punto en que sus sentidos se perdieran.

Tal vez lo imaginó de muchas maneras, algunas eran más locas que otras pero era mejor de lo que pensó. Se tensó, otro después de él y pausaron el golpeteo en una estocada voraz acompañada de un gruñido liberando su esencia, llenándolo de una parte de él.

Exhausto se relajó abriendo el puño. Aquel anillo se había marcado en su palma y seguía ahí como parte de la promesa que se hicieron. Igual no podrían cumplirla pronto pero no quería pensar en ello solo quería ver las hebras de Imaizumi por debajo de él pues agotado había dejado su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruko. No había más que decir aunque debía preguntarlo.

—¿No se te hará tarde para tu vuelo?...—susurró. Podía dejarlo ir, no quería pero tal vez era lo mejor pues después de eso podía esperarlo a que volviese incluso el resto de su vida.

—¿Vuelo?¿De qué hablas? —Imaizumi se levantó un poco y Naruko parpadeó confuso.

—Hoy partías a Paris ¿No?...

—No, aún falta para ello…—un silencio sepulcral. Naruko estaba más rojo que antes y algo iracundo porque fue engañado, porque había pasado todo eso culpa de una broma que estaba seguro no venía de la inocente y pura mente de Onoda

Ya se vengaría, ya lo haría y mientras se desquitaba con la almohada del confundido Imaizumi.


	7. Mientras tanto bajo la lluvia

_Bueno, hoy traigo un capitulo especial de Midousuji x Onoda para explicar un poco su relación y como empezó. Me inspiré con ellos, me parecen muy acordes en cuanto a gustos. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por apoyar este fic._

* * *

Midousuji pensaba más animado que con su maléfico plan para reunirlos y que tal vez, remotamente, en algún lugar de las posibilidades fuera altamente factible que ambos se fueran a París y dejaran de meterse en su tranquila vida amorosa, pero no. Ahora las visitas a Onoda habían aumentado, a veces estaba Naruko ahí esperando poder ver a Imaizumi (sin admitir que era su plan, claro está), y a veces era Imaizumi quien esperaba encontrar a Naruko. A veces ambos se encontraban, no se decían nada o se miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, el pelirrojo sonrojado y ambos extrañamente irritados.

Esa clase de 'relación' asqueaba a Midousuji quien tenía una personalidad un poco más sincera, tan solo un poco, algunas veces era muy rudo pero no significa que no fueran sus sentimientos genuinos divididos de forma imparcial ente su odio a otros y su amor que pertenecía exclusivamente a Onoda y a su madre. Solo con ellos podía mostrar afecto pero a diferencia de Naruko e Imaizumi él si lo decía, muy a su estilo pero lo admitía y después de tanto decirle a Onoda lo que sentía descubrió que cuando alguien tan cruel y déspota como él mismo abría su corazón es porque iba en serio.

Ir en serio tenía sus desventajas y es que cuando miraba a su pareja tan jovial, tan alegre y libre sonriendo a rienda suelta con sus amigos, hablando de anime como niño pequeño y viendo como su madre se aferraba amorosamente a él cuando debía partir se cuestionaba si el otro estaba preparado para ir un paso más lejos.

Lo mismo pasó su primera vez. El otro estaba tan asustado, no dejaba de temblar y tuvieron un par de intentos fallidos en los que Onoda se aferraba a Midousuji pidiendo perdón por que a causa de su miedo no podían avanzar. El alto pensaría entonces que tal vez el otro no lo amaba tanto pero cuando Onoda tenía algo que realmente apreciaba, como el ciclismo, se aferraba a ese algo e intentaba una y otra vez.

Y pasó, para el bajito fue doloroso, lo sabían. Muy por encima de su locura y maldad Midousuji buscó ser cuidadoso, estando por encima de él compartiendo esa conexión se encorvó colocando su frente a lado de la cabeza de Onoda susurrando cosas, cosas que solo su pareja pudo escuchar y que convirtieron sus lágrimas de dolor en lágrimas de felicidad.

Para Onoda fue difícil caminar al día siguiente por lo que se quedó aferrado a la almohada mientras el otro le entregaba un fallido desayuno a la cama que a pesar de tener mal aspecto había sido un detalle del corazón, de esos que hacían alzar la vista del de lentes, ver a su pareja a los ojos y decir mentalmente que no pudo tener mejor elección. Estaba gustoso de conocer esas facetas que nadie conocía de Midousuji.

Otro punto importante dentro de la maraña de dudas y complejos del alto era ese, lo veía ahí con sus dos amigos y entendía que de perderlo Onoda no estaría solo, pero él sí. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dependiente de su pareja, debía actuar rápido antes de hundirse en un pozo sin fondo.

—Sakamichi, tengo que irme. Iré a la práctica —el más alto no había desistido del ciclismo, ahora participaba como estratega dentro de un grupo local y los había guiado a varias victorias con su peculiar estilo de trabajo.

—Oh, está bien Akira…—se puso de pie dejando a sus amigos en la mesa y lo acompañó a la puerta donde ninguno podía escucharle aun cuando permanecían en silencio —¿vendrás más tarde?

—Tengo algo que hacer después de la práctica así que no creo…—el otro se sintió algo triste, esos días habían sido perfectos pero el tiempo de convivencia con su pareja se vio abruptamente reducido pero no podía exigirle verlo cuando él quería, Midousuji tenía sus asuntos también.

—Está bien, entonces nos veremos mañana —el alto asintió y se inclinó besando su frente para partir tomando su bicicleta mientras Onoda de pie en la puerta sentía una punzada de preocupación.

Dentro los chicos discutían sobre cuestiones del tour de Francia, de los campeones ese año y sus técnicas. Imaizumi conocía a los competidores, no había tenido el gusto de participar pero pudo ver las carreras muy de cerca y para él fue una experiencia inolvidable aunque recordaba lo agotados que terminaban los competidores, era peor que en sus competencias en la escuela.

—¡Kah! —exclamó Naruko altivo —creo que aun en mi condición puedo hacerle frente a ellos.

—Claro...—susurró indiferente Imaizumi ganándose una mirada furiosa y justo cuando iban a discutir nuevamente miraron a su amigo.

—¿Pasa algo, Onoda? —el de lentes reaccionó y miró a ambos negando.

—Creo que Akira actuaba extraño —se sentó en la mesa y suspiró un poco dejando confundidos a ambos ¿Midousuji actuando raro? Ante sus ojos siempre fue extraño — ¿Creen que le moleste algo?

—Ni idea, me es difícil entender lo que piensan otros—dijo Naruko moviendo la mano y el otro azabache asentía.

—Creo que deberías preguntárselo directamente —el chico no podía creer estar escuchando eso puesto que si alguien debía hablar de sus sentimientos eran precisamente esos dos. No estaban en posición de aconsejarle pero lo agradecía infinitamente.

—Ya lo hablaré —dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo mostrar —por cierto, Imaizumi-kun ¿Cuándo vuelves a Francia?

Casi como si fuera un tabú el tema debía salir pronto. Naruko estaba temeroso de escuchar cuanto tiempo podría ver al chico, la idea rondaba constantemente por su cabeza pues un día partiría y tal vez pasarían otros cinco años para volverlo a ver. Era emocionalmente agotador, le tenía levemente depresivo pero debía mantenerse firme ante ellos. Miró a Imaizumi esperando a que diera su respuesta.

—Dos semanas más. Las prácticas inician en dos semanas y debo volver al reclutamiento. —tomó de su café en paz. Es cierto, aun cuando quisiera ser egoísta y mantenerlo ahí el azabache tenía un empleo, uno hermoso, en aquellas lejanas tierras. Tal vez tenía casa y muchos más amigos.

—Bueno, eso nos da tiempo suficiente para salir un poco más. Deberíamos ir a las aguas termales ¿Qué les parece? Este fin de semana —los dos miraron a su amigo de lentes, definitivamente relajarse en las termas era una excelente idea.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? —dijo Imaizumi alzando los hombros.

—Claro, les enseñaré un par de movimientos ocultos de Naruko —se mencionó a si mismo el pelirrojo emocionado mientras Onoda reia.

—Las termas no son para nadar y hacer tonterías, Naruko —el otro frunció el entrecejo y nuevamente empezaban a discutir.

—¿Ah? ¿Tú qué sabes de las termas? No me digas que hacer, Primaizumi

Verlos ahí discutir como hace cinco años relajó un poco la tensión que sentía el de lentes. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado, como si Imaizumi nunca se hubiese ido ni hubieran vivido todas esas cosas que hoy contaban, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por encima de ellos.

—Chicos ¿Puedo llevar a Akira? —los dos estuvieron dudando, su relación con el chico no era tan buena y menos después de su pequeña trampa pero era la pareja de Onoda, aun cuando Naruko no sabía que Onoda tenía conocimiento de lo suyo con Imaizumi este último debía entender que tal vez para el de lentes sería incomodo estar como mal tercio, aun cuando nada pasara, aun cuando solo irían como amigos.

Además, la única persona que realmente podría tener problemas con llevar a Midousuji era Imaizumi ya que ellos se podría decir que no eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Suspiró y tomó nuevamente de su café alzando los hombros.

—Está bien por mí ...—el de lentes agradeció, a ambos claro. Ahora podría compartir un momento con las tres personas que apreciaba.

—Tengo una duda Onoda ¿Cómo empezó exactamente lo de ustedes? A pesar de que he estado relativamente cerca desconozco la historia —el pequeño se sintió algo apenado por tocar ese tema pero ahora ambos se veían curiosos esperando escucharla.

—Pues todo empezó cuando salimos de la escuela, cada quien había tomado su rumbo e incluso los de Hakone habían borrado su rastro. —sonrió recordando a todas esas personas que habían hecho sus vidas en diferentes lugares, en distintos rumbos, por varias direcciones.

Ese día había ido a Akibahara emocionado por buscar la nueva figura de acción que había salido al mercado, si no se daba prisa se agotarían y no quería quedarse sin ella. Recuerda haber llegado a la tienda, alzar la vista en el estante y ver la última figura de la colección, lamentó no poder alcanzarla y estaba temeroso de que alguien la viese y la tomase por eso consideró como opción subir los pies en la estantería con miedo de que cayera, no desistiría, la tomaría. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el último estante una mano con facilidad tomó la figura. Miró sorprendido como fue derrotado y al girar la cabeza para ver a aquella persona sus ojos se toparon con los de Midousuji.

—Oh, pero si eres tú —dijo ladeando la cabeza con una tétrica sonrisa en los labios. Onoda tembló ante la presencia enorme, descomunal y maléfica del otro. Esa sonrisa sádica, ese porte cruel y sus ojos profundos. —¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—Ah..ah…no. Midousuji, tenía mucho sin verte —dijo intentando bajar del estante procurando no caer pero al final tropezó y azotó en el suelo —ieeh…

—Así es, sigues siendo una persona muy curiosa —parpadeo, desde el suelo Onoda lo veía aún más grande y eso le hizo temblar. Se quedó mudo, estatico hasta que una figura frente a él lo hizo reaccionar —esto es lo que querías ¿No es asi?

El rostro de Onoda cambio a uno más relajado, tal vez había prejuzgado y tomó la figura asintiendo, estando más tranquilo. Cuando iba a agradecer Midousuji ya se iba de la tienda. Intentó detenerlo pero antes debía pagar el objeto y aun sin disfrutar de su belleza lo guardó en su bolso y corrió por las calles buscando al chico, pero no lo encontró.

Esos días se sentaba en su cama, observaba la figura y se preguntaba que había sido de aquel chico alto. Decidió volver a Akibahara días después y disimuladamente buscaba la mirada del otro pero era imposible que se encontrase nuevamente con una persona en un mundo de gente. Algo cabizbajo miraba en los aparadores el anime de temporada y el reflejo mostró a aquel chico que había buscado.

—Midousuji —el otro despegó la vista del televisor y miró al más bajito. Ahora traía un cubrebocas pero era fácil reconocerlo con esa altura y porte. Este parpadeo y saludó a Onoda alzando la mano. En ese momento el de lentes se preguntó realmente por qué lo buscaba, tal vez la necesidad de ver una cara familiar, de charlar con alguien cuyos gustos eran más similares. A ambos les gustaba el ciclismo, Midousuji era fan de algunos animes, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas tal vez hubieran sido grandes amigos, igual y no era tarde para serlo.

Así empezaron a reunirse en Akibahara, leer algunos mangas, comer postres en los café maid e ir a alguna convención juntos. A Midousuji no parecía molestarle perder su tiempo con Onoda y el otro estaba encantado de compartir con alguien sus aficiones, correr en bicicleta a toda velocidad colina arriba y detenerse ante una inminente lluvia. Tirarse en el pasto bajo un árbol mientras el agua golpeaba furioso contra el pavimento, resguardándose de la tormenta algo empapados, cansados.

Onoda recuerda que tenía el suéter de Midousuji puesto ya que el clima estaba helando y no pareciera que dejaría de llover pronto. Se aseguró de que sus mangas no se hubiesen mojado pero todo estaba en orden. Recuerda que cuando giró el rostro para ver a su amigo él estaba muy cerca del suyo y pudo notar como del fleco caían algunas gotas hasta el suelo, podía incluso contarle las pestañas y sentir el calor de su cuerpo a pesar del frio de Noviembre. Su corazón se aceleró con fuerza, unas palabras salieron de sus labios, unas que solo Onoda pudo escuchar y que lo hicieron temer, negar, retroceder. Eso no estaba bien, no lo estaba y ahí en medio de la lluvia se negó a los sentimientos de Midousuji.

Y los días pasaron y no lo había vuelto a ver como si esos momentos a su lado hubiesen sido una pesadilla y ahora enfrentaba la realidad solo. Suspiró, miraba su móvil y no había mensaje. Recorría Akibahara esperando encontrarle pero nada e incluso pasaba por las calles que ambos frecuentaban pero no había seña de él. Se sintió preocupado, tomó sus cosas y partió a buscarle con el corazón en la mano. Tocó la puerta de la casa del alto, este abrió con unas enormes ojeras y un cubrebocas en los labios confuso de su presencia.

Se disculpó por su desaparición pero desde el día de la tormenta había tenido resfriado y entonces Onoda gritó algo que el otro jamás olvidaría "No creo que esté mal lo que sientas solo me asusta sentirme así en ocasiones". Entonces el bajo se sonrojó, el otro estaba algo sorprendido y respondió explicándole que no esperaba ser correspondido, que las cosas podían darse con el tiempo hasta que estuviese listo. Aceptó el trato, empezaron a frecuentarse más hasta que meses después decidió robarle un beso, fue bien recibido entre sonrisas por parte de Onoda, ya no había más miedo de sentir eso por otro chico pues el amor que sentía por él era real, puro y tan fuerte como el que podía sentir cualquier otra persona.

—Básicamente así fue, podría decir que el a su manera fue persistente y me recordó un poco a mí —dijo apenado tallándose la mejilla. Los otros estaban sorprendidos que en esos cinco años Onoda haya vivido tanto como para conocer y aceptar la forma que el amor le presentaba mientras que Naruko estaba incapaz no pudiendo aceptar lo que desde hace tiempo lo estaba matando.

De nada serviría hacerlo ahora, a diferencia de Midousuji quien fue terco hasta que logró conquistar a Onoda, Imaizumi se iría, se rendiría para siempre y no esperaría hasta que decidiera aceptar sus sentimientos. En ese momento estuvo feliz porque su amigo encontró aquella persona que entendiera un poco su pensar.


	8. Los días que pasaron

_Bueno, este capitulo está ligeramente corto y da hincapié al próximo final de esta historia. Así es, esto se acaba !Pero no lloren! Más historias vendrán y además aun les debo una que otra cosa por ahí. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

El día de ir a las termas había llegado y faltando tan solo una escasa semana para la partida de Imaizumi, Naruko seguía en su indecisión y entercamiento por no aceptar sus sentimientos pese a que ya habían dado sancadas enormes en la intimidad. Onoda fue solo, algo depresivo pero intentando en vano mostrar una sonrisa a sus amigos quienes no podían ser engañados por esos, aun, ojos expresivos. Solo quedaba alzar el ánimo, dejar de lado sus riñas sentimentales y revivir los viejos tiempos.

Diversas charlas sobre sus días de escuela, noticias de aquellos que hicieron su vida lejos y risas sonoras dentro de aquellas cálidas aguas hacían de esa noche estrellada una noche perfecta. Malo que ese tipo de momentos no fueran eternos y cuando menos lo pensaran Imaizumi estaría viendo esas estrellas desde Europa, Onoda desde los brazos de su pareja y Naruko en la soledad de su jardín sentando en una silla de plástico y tomando una soda.

¿De cuánto se habían perdido ellos esos años? Bueno, la gente crecía, maduraba, se enfocaba en otras cosas y el tiempo para añorar el pasado se veía opacado por las preocupaciones mundanas.

Eso había pasado también con el amor. Naruko, quien en los primeros dos o tres años en que se vio sin la 'indeseada' compañía de Imaizumi gruñía irritado y por instantes se lanzaba contra la almohada a evitar, negarse con todas sus fuerzas a sollozar. Conforme pasaban los días y los meses, con ellos los años y los instantes el dolor era tan natural que consideraba que ni lamentarse era bueno. Y olvidó donde estaba el anillo hasta hacia unas semanas que lo vio botar entre sus ropas y después enterarse de su regreso que sintió que el dolor no lo era, no era para nada natural, que era antinatural haber soportado tanto pero debía tener orgullo y aguantar unos instantes más. Lo de antes fue un momento de debilidad, no cedería ante esos ojos fulminantes y oscuros que se marcharían para hacerlo sufrir cinco o diez años más. Repetir el ciclo no era una opción.

Hasta ahora los sentimientos de lo que pasó Imaizumi eran un enigma, Onoda conocía sus sentimientos por Naruko pero desconocía esa historia, sus memorias y las cosas que pensaba el azabache mientras el cielo de Paris velaba por él. ¿Por qué nunca llamó? ¿Qué sucedió en aquel lugar? Apenas hablaba sobre su trabajo, le iba bien.

—¿Visitaste otros lugares de Europa? —; preguntaba Onoda emocionado.

—No pero espero hacerlo… todo es tan próximo, cada país tan pegado —; se remojó los cabellos un poco, estos goteaban y una sonrisa se enmarcaba en sus labios.

Cuando estaba ahí dispuesto a tomar su bicicleta y partir a España u otro lugar se detenía, dejaba todo como antes y mejor se sentaba a leer. No era placentero tomar un viaje solo, quería conocer esos lugares y sorprenderse en compañía de alguien. Si una persona escuchara de esos pensamientos suyos se mofarían de su cursilería, seguramente. A pesar de que años atrás había admitido sus sentimientos por Naruko de una forma muy original y derrochadora de miel no sentía, a diferencia del pelirrojo, ese cúmulo de ira, dudas y miedos ante la palabra amor. Si, estaba algo impaciente por la respuesta, esperó meses después de haberse confesado y aun cinco años después Naruko se seguía dando a desear cuando, a pesar de que sus labios habían dicho que no, su cuerpo gritó que si días antes.

Le juró y se juró que después de ser rechazado 'oficialmente' no insistiría pero luego lo tenía sometido contra la cama ¿No era para confundirse? Tal vez insistiría una y solo una vez más por que dos de tres ganan y entonces no más. Ahora sería directo, ese instante no era el mejor por respeto a Onoda pero buscaría la oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Midousuji? —preguntó Naruko curioso y la cara del otro a pesar de verse triste (mientras Imaizumi le reprendía visualmente por la imprudencia de preguntar) emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer —; una silenciosa confirmación por parte del pelirrojo y la plática murió.

Salieron de las termas cuando estas amenazaban con afectarles, el calor de ellas les sonrojaron las mejillas y el de lentes empezaba a marearse así que era mejor ir a tomar un descanso. Una yukata en color blanco con detalles verdes, futones y puertas blancas en su totalidad, todo tan digno de unas aguas termales. Onoda se lanzó suspirando al futón y se enrrolló en las cobijas entrecerrando los ojos. Imaizumi tomó otro de los futones y se tiró cercano a la ventana.

—La noche es joven —dijo Naruko estirando los brazos como si tuviese toda la energía del mundo — iré a dar una vuelta. —salió del lugar antes de que los chicos pudieran decirle algo. Imaizumi pensó en seguirle pero miró a Onoda, no era lo mejor, no quería dejarle solo y menos con esa expresión de tristeza que se cargaba.

—Ve a seguirlo, anda… —susurró el de lentes con una sonrisa.

—No me parece apropiado….

—Voy a estar bien, ve…—; le solicitó de nueva cuenta y cansado suspiró poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación. Rebuscó con la mirada por los pasillos, por el lobby y en las termas pero no había seña de él. En el comedor ni en la parte trasera del lugar hasta que se detuvo al divisarlo en el área este sentado en una pequeña plataforma de madera mirando las estrellas del cielo con los ojos entrecerrados, la expresión seria en su rostro pero emanando una paz increíble.

Dudó en acercarse y perturbar su paz pero tal vez esa sería la última oportunidad para ser claros, ahí donde parecían haber encontrado el fin del mundo o el inicio de este pues el paisaje de unas casas descendiendo, algunas temas más y lo oscuro de la noche daban un ambiente único. Caminó en calma hasta llegar a lado del pelirrojo quien se sorprendió al verlo a sobremanera.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó sin verlo, solo mirando el cielo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —; se sentó a su lado, el otro se sentía incómodo como si perturbasen su espacio.

—Necesito alguien con quien hablar de lo que he vivido este tiempo —; cruzó sus propias manos y las puso en la frente. Seguro Naruko pensó ¿Por qué quiere hablar de eso con él y no con Onoda? Bueno, tenía sus motivos. No escuchar seria no tener educación ¿Verdad?

—Habla…—dijo tan crudo y frio como podía fingiendo desinterés aunque seguro ahora vería las cosas desde la perspectiva de Imaizumi. Aun así no cedería, para nada.

—Recibí la noticia sobre Paris tiempo después de aquel regalo…—; el otro se tensó a la sola mención — Negarse sería un error pues era mi oportunidad de triunfar y aun cuando lo pensé tanto por esperar a saber tu respuesta solo no decías nada y actuabas como si nada hubiera pasado…en ese momento pensé que era mejor que hubieras sido indiferente porque así habría sabido que mis sentimientos llegaron a ti.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios y bajó la vista a sabiendas que Imaizumi decía la verdad. Tras saberlo y no saber que responder solo fingió como si nada y por más nervioso que se encontrase ante la presencia del azabache seguía riñéndole como siempre. Claro que pensaba responderle pero cuando se encontraba ahí con él o lo veía a la distancia y se predisponía a correr hasta darle alcance se detenía, se sentía estúpido, pensaba que tal vez al hablarlo él diría algo como "¿Eso? A sido a broma" y que se burlaría de él. Entonces giraba, guardaba el anillo en su bolsa y pasaba otro día de cobardía mutua.

—Mi error más grande fue no despedirme al partir pero no tenía cara y tal vez al verte me arrepentiría. Iba a irme solo un año pero se me presentaron varias oportunidades …al final no fui precisamente exitoso o reconocido pero competí contra muchas personas de las que aprendí —dijo enmarcando una sonrisa. Naruko le miró aprovechando la distracción del otro —…aun así no pude sacarte de mi cabeza.

—¿Eh?...—; el otro se sonrojó pero muy levemente ante sus palabras.

—Fueron mil ochocientos cincuenta y dos….—Naruko se extrañó ante el número.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Imaizumi le miró, solo un segundo sus orbes chocaron porque Naruko miró a otro punto para no tener que enfrentarse a esa mirada que lo debilitaba, que lo arrastraba sin control.

—La cantidad de días sin verte… —; el corazón del pelirrojo se aceleró con fuerza y sus parpados se abrieron aún más. ¿Había contado esos días? Tal vez los estaba inventando no lo sabía lo que sabía es que justo en ese instante quería llorar.

Pensar que, definitivamente, esos fueron los días en que el dolor se sentía como parte de sí mismo. Donde cada uno en su orgullo, perdidos, tan separados y lamentando los actos ajenos cuando no veían los propios. Al menos Imaizumi ahora sabía su error pero Naruko parecía aun inmerso en la batalla entre su amor y su orgullo.

—No digas esas cosas, es muy …cursi…—dijo y rápidamente se limpió una lagrima que caía por su mejilla avergonzado para que el otro no le viese —¿Es eso lo que querías contarme?

—Hay mucho que contarte pero eso es lo que debes saber… ahora te pregunto ¿Quieres darme más de tu tiempo para saberlo? —; el otro giró el rostro cabizbajo, temblando un poco.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?...

—Dije que sería la última vez que te lo pediría pero después de lo que pasó creo que puedo entenderte pero ¿Me entenderás tú a mí? —; no hubo respuesta, el otro no podía emitir palabra pues no sabía lo que el otro quería escuchar y aun cuando lo supiera posiblemente no sería capaz de decir una frase como la esperada. — Naruko ¿Aun sientes algo por mí?

Y ese fue el detonante para que otra lágrima saliera al punto en que no las detuvo, solo dejo fluir las demás. Apretaba los puños sin saber que sentir o decir y la suave mano de Imaizumi se posó sobre la suya. La otra tocó su mejilla y lo hizo girar hasta verse de frente, ver esos ojos húmedos, esas mejillas rojas y el entrecejo fruncido que no había cambiado con los años. Naruko seguía siendo el jovencito rebelde y reacio ante sus emociones, no negaría que eso le gustaba.

Soltó su mano, se aproximó lento y puso sus labios frios sobre la mejilla del otro quien solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó rodear pos los brazos ajenos. Unos leves sollozos, unos sonidos incomprensibles y la luna iluminándolos suavemente. Naruko lo rodeó también por el cuello mientras se quejaba entre sonidos suaves como si aún parte de él se negara.

—No quiero… no quiero sentir esto …. —; en vez de sentir que dolían esas palabras se sintió algo aliviado porque Naruko lo correspondía y entendía que si no quería aceptarlo era por miedo, con el miedo ajeno no se puede hacer nada, no puede decirle que le ayudará a superarlo cuando el realmente tiene que partir. Se aferró más a él, con fuerza y se acercó a su oído.

—Naruko… yo también siento lo mismo que tú y todos estos años no dejé de sentirlo —; el pelirrojo se negó y se separó del abrazo.

—Basta, eso no cambia nada, te irás y…

—Sé que nada lo cambia pero debía decírtelo… ya era necesario que lo supieras ¿No? —; saberlo se sentía mucho mejor que no saberlo, definitivamente.

Mientras en la habitación Onoda apretaba el móvil contra su pecho con miedo, con dolo, temblando. Un mensaje había llegado por parte de Midousuji, uno que lo había hecho temer por su relación y no quería ser fatalista pero era imposible cuando algo le interesaba en demasía. El mensaje cortante decía.

"Cuando vuelvas necesitamos hablar…"

Y al día siguiente se sintió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los tres no hubiesen llorado aunque sus causas no eran ni tan iguales ni tan diferentes. Sonrieron como siempre hacían y partieron a casa después de un nada relajante fin de semana en el onsen que en vez de calmarles trajo emociones que creían desconocidas y que los tenían pensando.

Ya en casa Naruko sacaba de su bolsa las cosas que usó para el viaje, sus prendas, toalla, cepillo de dientes y al final salió volando un papel extraño. El pelirrojo lo tomó y su mano temblaba, debía ser una broma, una gran broma.


	9. Deberías ser solamente mío

_El próximo capitulo es el último. Lo se, lo se yo también sufro, me gusta este fic. Yowapeda tiene tan poco fandom y tanto potencial pero esto no se acaba aquí señores [el fic si] otros fics de Yowapeda vendrán bajo el sello emblemático y celestial de Yisus así que disfruten el penúltimo capitulo! Que tiene ...una sorpresa muy +18_

* * *

Tras volver a casa cada quien tuvo una sensación diferente y para Onoda fue la de sentirse exhausto y levemente desolado. Miró su hogar oscuro, encendió las luces y todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado. Lanzó su mochila al sillón y se quitó la camisa para empezar el ritual de tomar una ducha. No había recibido más mensaje de Midousuji y ni siquiera se había sentido capaz de contestar ese. Tenía miedo, lo veía disperso y distante, extraño. No es que Midousuji fuera muy 'normal' pero ahora parecía irritado o triste.

Secó sus cabellos después de la ducha y miró el teléfono, debía avisarle que volvió y que todo estaba bien pero tuvo aún más pánico, ese miedo de verlo, pero era hora de enfrentar la realidad. Envió un mensaje anunciando su retorno y se tiró contra la cama mirando el móvil, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios para poco a poco caer en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar un aroma dulzón le invadió las fosas nasales, sus parpados se negaban a ceder por la luz del día y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Viajar era agotador y ahora apenas recuperaba sus energías. Lo primero que vio a su costado era el móvil con una luz parpadeante indicando un mensaje y supo de quien seria sin necesidad de abrirlo. Estiró la mano para alcanzarlo pero cuando sus dedos lo rozaron otra mano tomó el teléfono, unos dedos largos y conocidos. El corazón de Onoda se detuvo y giró lentamente para ver a Midousuji por encima de él.

—Akira…—dijo en un tono suave y armonioso. El chico por encima de él, ojeroso y con esa expresión seria que le derretía, le miró fijo con sus ojos profundos mientras quitaba el teléfono para ponerlo en la mesita de al lado. —…me quedé dormido.

—Me doy cuenta, ni siquiera contestaste mi mensaje —tal vez le decía algo importante en ese y él solo se había dormido, ahora se sentía peor.

—Lo lamento…—susurró triste y el otro aun por encima lo miraba algo tenso.

—Descuida, te he preparado el desayuno…—cuando iba a separarse el más bajito lo detuvo. Midousuji se mantuvo ahí y después sostuvo su mirada.

—Tenías algo que decirme…—cerró los ojos apretando las ropas de Midousuji con miedo a sus palabras —…y ….y últimamente te veo extraño…

—Estoy un poco cansado, Sakamichi…—Onoda abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a otro punto conteniendo su temor — estoy siendo más opacado por los problemas de tus amigos y has dejado de mirar hacia mi…

—Si…lo siento, no pensé que….—fue interrumpido.

—Tú eres muy feliz con ellos pero yo solo soy feliz contigo aunque eso suene asqueroso y raro y algunas veces molesto…—explicaba Midousuji con su típico tono de voz y Onoda lo miró con confusión — No sé qué lugar ocupo en tu vida pero se el lugar que quiero ocupar ….

—Akira…yo…—el más alto pegó su frente a la del otro mirándole como un reto, cualquiera pudo haber temido pero esa forma de expresarse de Midousuji, esa mirada tan firme era la que usaba cuando se enfrentaba a algo importante para él.

—No quiero compartirte con el mundo es molesto hacerlo —Onoda estuvo a punto de sonreir enternecido por la manera de expresarse del otro tan sincera y peculiar.

—No lo haces…yo estoy contigo y eso nada lo cambia— puso sus manos en las mejillas del otro y este intentaba decir cosas que no salían.

—Pero no hablo de ahora hablo de para siempre… —el más bajo entrecerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante la extraña proposición — ¿No quieres? —Onoda asintió cerrando los ojos mientras un par de lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas —Estás llorando.

—Estoy feliz … estoy feliz de que digas esas cosas —se limpió las lágrimas y rodeó a Midousuji con los brazos aferrándose a él — yo no puedo dejar de tener a mis amigos pero tampoco quiero dejar de tenerte a ti… ¿No te importa que así sea?

—Bien…—dijo entre dientes pero no estaba tan mal, ese era el Onoda que conoció y con el que quería estar para siempre y que este aceptara esa parte caprichosa y egoísta que tenía también estaba bien.

Se separaron un poco mirándose, ¿Cómo no querer monopolizar a alguien como Onoda? Tan él, con sus ojos expresivos y sus mohines tan tiernos que antes pudo categorizar como débil pero que, ante esa voluntad de soportarlo y soportar amigos como los que tenía, demostraba ser una persona fuerte.

Su piel tan suave, ahora acariciándole la mejilla sabía que, entre todas, era la cosa más perfecta que había palpado. Y es que Midousuji no era de esas personas que comúnmente tuvieran un sentido de apreciación hacia esos detalles pero cuando se perdía en Onoda se perdía a sí mismo en esas sensaciones. Algunos suaves besos que ascendieron hacia sus labios cálidos, casi pidiendo permiso y el otro concediéndoselo.

Onoda bajó sus manos, se aferró a la camisa del otro por los costados mientras una de las manos de Midousuji le levantaba el pequeño flequillo negro. Su mano descendió mientras seguía besándole con suavidad, apacible y sus caricias llegaron a su pecho rozando a lentitud hasta la orilla de su camisa en donde se coló. Onoda lanzó un respingo y no negó el acceso de aquella mano encima de su piel. Subió de nueva cuenta eta vez tocando la calidez del más bajito hasta colocarse encima de su pecho, tallar un par de veces un botón rosado haciéndolo retorcerse levemente, tenía muchas debilidades, era muy sensible y las enormes manos de Midousuji sabían exactamente donde tocar.

Un gemido suave mientras que la camisa de Onoda era despegada de su piel hasta salir por su cabeza, los besos e su mejilla, en el cuello, en el hombro que solo le daba como opción sonrojarse, cubrirse los labios y terminar por aceptar los sonidos que de su garganta salían. Suave y certero, Midousuji era todo un conocedor del cuerpo de Onoda pues a prueba y error después de varias vergüenzas lograron superar los complejos y aceptar que sus cuerpos al igual que sus corazones se necesitaban.

La camisa de Midousuji cedió, arrancada por él mismo mostrando su delgado cuerpo, tan inmenso pero a la vez tan esbelto, bueno a la vista. El más bajo sentía algo de pena al verlo fijo y no poder quitar la vista de él, era impropio pero algo había en cada gramo de Midosuji que le llamaba, que le gustaba. La lengua del otro, no ese tipo de lengua que usaba para burlarse de sus enemigos si no una más deseosa, se paseó por uno de los pezones de Onoda haciéndole alzar levemente la voz.

—Ah…—se quejó aferrándose a sus hombros desnudos y después buscó tranquilizarse, dejarse hacer. Mientras los dedos largos del otro le acariciaban las costillas, los costados, la cintura hasta que una traviesa ascendió y toco por encima de la tela. Así eran las cosas, Midousuji siempre era el primero en atacar.

Onoda movió un poco las piernas y permitió el masaje seductor por encima de la ropa, la calidez de los labios del otro recorrer su pecho, esa forma en que Midousuji lo hacía perder la cordura. Los labios del otro ascendieron buscando los ajenos, besándole con parsimonia en un ritmo suave y delicado porque así se debía tratar a su pareja, así había aprendido a hacer las cosas cuando se trataba de él.

En medio del beso Midousuji empezó a desprender su pantalón de pants, los tenis batallando con sus propios pies, las calcetas haciendo una danza graciosa. Poco a poco sus piernas se descubrieron, tan largas y delgadas. Se miraron a los ojos, Onoda contra el colchón respirando suave y con una pequeña sonrisa ¿Cuántas veces se habían encontrado en esa situación? No lo sabía pero no se cansaba de que así fuera.

El más bajo dudoso buscó la forma de desprender su pantalón sintiéndose cohibido, había muchos actos como ese que no eran propios del chico pero que podía ejecutar con una pizca de valor. Esta cedió, ambos en igualdad de condiciones y de sentimientos. Los besos encima de la clavícula, en los costados, cerca de las costillas, por el ombligo haciéndole estremecer, sentirse menos niño ante esa excitación, más adulto ante el deseo, más enamorado al saber que solo quería hacerlo con él.

El bóxer de Onoda cedió ante las manos de Midousuji paseando por sus caderas hasta liberar su erección levemente goteante, avergonzado como siempre miró a otro punto mientras el más alto paseaba dos de sus largos dedos en el altivo falo. Lo jalaba un poco, otro poco más arrancándole respingos, susurros incomprensibles.

Midousuji separó los dedos de la zona y los humedeció con su propia boca para después pasearlos por aquellas suaves zonas y bajar más para rozar su entrada. Onoda se movió un poco dispuesto a aceptar los largos dedos del otro que fueron entrando lento a su cálida cavidad. Tan amable y tranquilo, Onoda se sentía agradecido de que fuera paciente pues aun cuando había ocurrido en otras ocasiones para el en ocasiones era doloroso por las dimensiones del otro, aunque era vergonzoso admitirlo pero a Midousuji no le faltaba nada en todo caso le sobraría pero sabía sacar provecho de aquello arrancándole gemidos altos a Onoda.

Cuando aquellos quejidos sonaban más como gemidos placenteros sacó los dedos de su interior y se desprendió del bóxer. El teléfono sonó con un mensaje, tal vez eran sus amigos, después les contestaría ahora quería enfocarse en su pareja. Sus piernas flexionadas, preparado para lo siguiente. Una leve punzada después sentir como resbalaba en sus adentros hasta donde no pudo avanzar. Salió de su interior y entró nuevamente más profundo, cada vez más adentro, cada vez más placentero.

Lento pero arrancándole suspiros a ambos, sintiéndose mutuamente, unidos de esa y muchas formas. Midousuji empezó a aumentar las embestidas mientras la cama chillaba un poco y los gemidos de su pareja subían de tono más y más. Onoda se aferró a los brazos de Midousuji hasta que sintió que entraba en su totalidad pegando constantemente en ese punto sensible que el otro había descubierto tiempo atrás, ese punto en el que no pensaba en nada más.

Sus dedos levemente clavados, los de Midousuji aferrados a la cobija mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia al frente y seguía moviéndose veloz contra él. Un beso, sus frentes pegadas y las piernas de Onoda rodeándole para que no se separase, pidiendo más a pesar de ser bochornoso que expresiones tan inadecuadas salieran de sus labios pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba más de Midousuji, tal vez siempre lo necesitaría o más bien estaba seguro que así seria.

Su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo y después una oleada de placer, intentó detenerlo por impulso pero el otro no cedió cuando supo que terminaría y siguió entrando más fuerte. Onoda apretó los labios y después un leve grito con lo cual liberó ese líquido blanco al mismo tiempo que Midousuji quien terminó en su interior. La respiración agitada, el cuerpo del otro temblando y buscando abrazarlo mientras aquella sustancia corría hasta salir de aquella zona entre sus piernas.

—Akira…—susurró aun tembloroso, sensible. El otro lo acunó entre sus brazos comprensible de su estado, de su sensibilidad y cansancio. Onoda se pegó al pecho desnudo del otro sintiéndose aún más cansado que al despertar pero también más completo, más feliz. Escuchó un susurro, tal vez fue su sueño o tal vez era real pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Midousuji decirle que lo amaba justo en el oído como un susurro, una confesión que les había parecido de más decir antes porque ambos en silencio lo sabían pero que justo en ese instante le hizo feliz escuchar.

Abrió los ojos al cabo de un rato de descansar con una cobija cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Se talló los ojos y levantó la tela para ver que estaba todo limpio, seguro Midousuji había arreglado todo, a veces así hacía. Miró a su lado y entendió el olor dulce de hace unas horas, ahí reposaban unos hotcakes y un vaso de leche. Onoda sonrió enternecido y se acercó para tomar el plato pero se detuvo, había algo más.

Con la mano levemente temblorosa lo tomó y miró fijo para después aferrarlo a su pecho, mirarlo nuevamente y abrir la cajita. Ahí reposaba un anillo en color plata, muy liso y nada lujoso, algo muy al estilo de Onoda. A lado reposaba una nota escrita por Midousuji.

"Estuve ocupado estos días buscando esto para ti, espero que te guste aunque es probable que no lo uses por que no te gustan los anillos pero con que entiendas que significa está bien. Nos veremos más tarde.

Akira.

Pd. A si, cásate conmigo este año".

Onoda lanzó una risa divertido por la peculiaridad y forma de pedirlo y tomó el anillo entre sus dedos para después colocárselo. Se tiró de espalda contra la cama viéndolo por largo rato con las mejillas rojas de felicidad. Tomó el móvil y vio el mensaje de Imaizumi preguntándole si todo estaba bien y si sabía de Naruko. Contestó diciéndole que no y después de bloquear el móvil lo desbloqueo, tomó una foto del anillo y se lo envió a sus dos amigos. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Naruko le llamó.

—¿En serio? No puedo creer que pasara, pero ese Midousuji me las va a pagar, felicidades por cierto —decía hablando muy rápido el pelirrojo.

—Gracias Naruko-kun…—contestaba entre risas — por cierto Imaizumi-kun me preguntó por ti ¿Todo bien? —Naruko guardó un poco de silencio y suspiró.

—Onoda…—dijo serio en el teléfono — no sé qué hacer y lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero yo… creo que tal vez y es probable —empezó a decir tímido y dudoso, así era Naruko cuando tenía que abrir su corazón — que me guste Imaizumi.

Onoda sonrió al otro lado de la línea contento de que al fin su amigo admitía sus sentimientos por aquel chico, era un gran avance, uno que tardó cinco años en dar.


	10. Crecimos, separados pero crecimos

_!Capitulo final! Gracias a Danny Kuroko por inspirar este fanfic, (8) Eres mi kouhai fiel (8) Y gracias a ustedes por darle una oportunidad a esta locura y dejar review, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. No iba a poner lemon aquí pero me pidieron lemon y pues aquí les va. Gracias por seguir esta historia._

Al día siguiente se iría Imaizumi y no tendría fecha de retorno. Ahora Naruko estaba frente a su puerta víctima de las insistencias y consejos de Onoda con el corazón hecho un vuelco, el estómago revuelto y las ganas de girar y correr pero no pudo hacer nada, no cuando Imaizumi abría la puerta mostrándose frente a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, uno serio y el otro indeciso.

—¿Ya tienes una respuesta? —Naruko asintió, la noche invadía las calles y hablar en la puerta no era buena idea — pasa.

Naruko entró en silencio como nunca hacia y siguió los pasos de Imaizumi hasta detenerse en la sala. Todo estaba tan tenso, tan silencioso, tan extraño y por algún motivo su pecho dolía mucho.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? — Naruko negó bajando la cabeza cubriéndose los ojos con sus alborotados cabellos rojos.—¿Piensas decirme algo?

—Yo…—emitió solo eso con algo de valor que se esfumó pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas recuperar — Yo siento algo…¿Bien? —se sonrojó mirando a otro punto.

—Sientes algo, que explicito —Naruko frunció el ceño por la burla y buscó seguir.

—Si me gustas pero… —negó con la cabeza aun sin verle — no quiero estar contigo… —se cubrió los labios, Imaizumi sintió como si le tiraran un cubetazo de agua fría ante lo dicho quedando confuso.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —Naruko jaló aire suspirando, un suspiro entrecortado y triste que después termino en una sonrisa dolosa.

—No puedo seguirte a dónde vas… tú tienes tu vida allá y yo la mía aquí…—alzó los hombros conteniendo las ganas de llorar — es como si yo te pidiera que te quedaras tu no lo harías ¿Verdad?

Y en eso Naruko tenía razón, sus razones eran tan válidas. Era egoísta pensar que podía seguirle, empezar una vida allá lejos de todo lo que tenía en Japón y viceversa. Haber aceptado triunfar en Francia le abrió la puerta al éxito pero le cerró la puerta a Naruko y no podía pedirle que lo esperara, que fuera paciente, que volvería ¿Qué clase de vida sería esa? Imaizumi suspiró y estiró la mano hacia el pelirrojo quien le miró confuso.

—Aunque sea…permíteme estar hoy contigo para poderme ir tranquilo…— el pelirrojo dudó, eso no estaba planeado pero no podía negarle el gusto a alguien que amaba tanto, era su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles. Alzó la mano y tomó la de Imazumi dudoso, tembloroso y este lo jaló hacia donde estaba él para estrecharlo en un abrazo, un abrazó que le robó la respiración y en el cual pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón del azabache que con fuerza golpeaban su pecho.

Los pasos los llevaron hacia esa cama donde ya habían pasado cosas, a ese lugar donde ambos se habían conocido totalmente por primera vez. Esta vez Imaizumi cayó contra las cobijas, el otro encima apacible le besaba, suave, sumiso y nervioso. Las caricias del azabache bajaban hasta su retaguardia con suavidad, sutileza. Naruko se sintió avergonzado pero no le disgustó, se sentía bien ser tocado por él.

Una leve mordida en su labio inferior fue como si presionase el botón de la pasión que dormía en Naruko, ahora también quería tocar al otro, besarle, sentirle, ser suyo. Los besos de Imaizumi en el cuello ajeno mientras sus manos se colaban dentro de las ropas, ascendían por la espalda y buscaban arrancarla, dejarle descubierto, exhibir su piel.

Naruko le ayudó quedando sin la camisa sentando encima de él y viéndolo con la respiración desvariada, con el deseo en los parpados. Imaizumi paló la piel ajena con sus fríos dedos, se posó en uno de sus rosáceos pezones y lo presionó un poco haciéndole estremecer, ahogar en gemido en su garganta mientras un movimiento pélvico contra su entrepierna estaba seduciendo al otro. Imaizumi se inclinó, se despegó de su propia camisa quedando igual, mostrando su bien formado pecho.

Entonces Naruko lo hizo retroceder hacia la cama, se colocó encima de él rozando su piel contra la propia, friccionando al igual que sus crecientes erecciones aun dentro de los pantalones, besándose hasta perder el aire, hasta perderse en el otro.

Los zapatos cayeron haciendo un sonido hueco en el piso, las calcetas también y ahora sus pies desnudos se paseaban por la cama mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban, mientras la rodilla de ambos rozaba contra el miembro ajeno aún preso en sus prendas y pequeños susurros placenteros se desprendían de sus labios.

Acostados lado a lado, gimiendo suave, tocándose, mirándose por momentos para después cerrar los ojos. Naruko no quería pensar que cosas como esas no las disfrutaría mas, prefería disfrutarle ahora a nunca haberlo hecho de nuevo. Y es que siempre es melancólico terminar una historia pero ahora le darían el final digno que merecían.

Ahora Naruko estaba debajo mientras Imaizumi le desprendía del pantalón lentamente por sus piernas suaves mostrando el curioso bóxer de dibujos raros, no supo pero no le sorprendió viniendo de Naruko. Entonces su mano se pasó por la tela hasta ese falo y le hizo parar, se sentía sensible pero aquello provocó una sonrisa comprensible en el otro que se quitaba poco a poco de su short mostrándose igual que el pelirrojo.

Naruko no quería admitirlo pero el falo ajeno aun debajo de su bóxer era más grande que el de él y eso lo hacía sentir vergonzosamente inferior pero a su vez afortunado. Se reprendía ante sus bochornosos pensamientos y se aproximaba hacia Imaizumi que estaba hincado mirándole actuar, mirando como gateaba, lucía como un felino buscando su presa o a punto de atacar en esa posición.

Naruko se inclinó, sus caderas arriba y su rostro cerca del bóxer de Imaizumi, cerca de la erección. Posó su lengua encima de la tela con un carmesí manchándole las mejillas, humedeciendo la tela y dejando un rastro en ellas mientras el otro apretaba los labios ante tan erótico movimiento. El pelirrojo tomó el elástico del bóxer y lo bajó lentamente para toparse con el falo del otro ante sus ojos, ahora viéndolo así era más vergonzoso y peor aún seria admitir que estaba deseando hacerle eso.

Paseó su lengua por el miembro, ese sabor tan extraño, esa textura le parecía curiosa pero todos sus temores, dudas o posibles sensaciones malas se borraban al ver de reojo la cara de completa excitación de Imaizumi, podía seguir haciéndolo hasta escucharle pedir más, era un pensamiento divertido. Paseó su lengua por la extensión del miembro hasta la punta en repetidas ocasiones y al final se quedó saboreando la parte alta. La puso en su boca como una paleta y succionó un poco haciéndole gemir, después se detuvo y empezó a descender tomándolo con una mano para que no se moviese, para hacer más efectiva su labor.

Imaizumi acomodo los cabellos rojizos para verle mejor, era una escena imperdible el ver como Naruko se deleitaba con su virilidad, como bajaba y subía un poco haciéndole sentir esas oleadas de placer, como llegaba a tope y ascendía de nueva cuenta, humedeciéndole, probándole ¿De dónde había sacado todas esas ideas el pelirrojo? Resultó ser nada inocente a comparación de los besos romanticones que daba en el pasado, ahora era toda una máquina de erotismo y tal vez él desconocía ese potencial, y era bueno ser él quien lo descubriese.

Imaizumi le obligó a separarse, no quería terminar aun y aquello le estaba arrastrando a hacerlo. Miró a Naruko avergonzado por sus actos sujetándose los labios como si digiriera lo hecho y no terminara de creérselo. Entonces el azabache se aproximó y lo besó tomándole por sorpresa.

—Espera….yo acabo de…—susurró y el otro sonrió.

—Y lo has hecho muy bien, no me importa besarte después de eso si te preocupa…—dijo en un susurro mientras terminaba de quitarse el bóxer lanzándolo lejos. Entonces recostó a Naruko para, con sensualidad, empezar a quitar la prenda que le cubría a él dejándolo expuesto a su vista.

Acarició la erección del otro haciéndole quejarse y después suspirar. Después humedeció sus propios dedos con saliva y empezó el ritual de prepararle, ya lo habían hecho pero seguro el otro aun sentiría dolor. Esta vez fue aún más sencillo para Naruko aceptar su posición en el acto y para el otro introducir un dedo en su cálido interior. Se paseó por sus paredes con el dedo medio haciéndole que soltara unos suaves gemidos, después un dedo más le acompañó pero no dolía como la primer ocasión. Un tercero se abrió paso y en ese sintió una punzada que se desvaneció lentamente dando paso al placer.

Sacó los dedos cuando le sintió listo para recibirle pero esta vez se tiró contra la cama arrastrándolo a la posición inicial. Naruko lo entendió y mientras sus piernas eran acariciadas por Imaizumi el otro tomó el falo del azabache y lo colocó en su entrada nervioso para después sentarse lento sobre ella. No pudo verlo al rostro por la vergüenza pero siguió recibiendo s erección en el interior. Al principio no era placentero pero se sentía bien unirse a él y sabía que ese placer llegaría tarde o temprano.

Bajó lento, con calma y sintiendo como sus paredes se abrían hasta un tope autoimpuesto. Suspiró y se sujetó del Imaizumi para ascender nuevamente y volver a bajar suspirando en el proceso. Imaizumi le observaba encantado como es que Naruko se entregaba a él de esa manera, como era él quien llevaba el control, como es que todo se tipo estuvo deseándole de igual forma.

Naruko llegó hasta un punto placentero, uno sensible en su interior que le produjo una sensación agradable en la espalda baja y que ascendió por su cuerpo. Volvió a subir y bajar hasta que nuevamente ese punto fue tocado y deseoso empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus saltos contra el falo de Imaizumi mientras entrecerraba sus ojos mirando a otro punto muerto de vergüenza. El golpeteo de su piel contra la otra, los gemidos y susurros incomprensibles era lo único que se escuchaba mientras Naruko iba lo más rápido que podía.

Imaizumi le tomó de las caderas y empezó a marchar el ritmo hasta terminar por girarlo y someterlo contra la cama sin detener las estocadas, sin cesar los sonidos de sus labios y perderse en ese placer. Sintió temblar su cuerpo, señal de que pronto terminaría y en el proceso apretó su interior provocando más a Imaizumi. Un gruñido, un gemido por parte de Naruko y ambos terminaron, Naruko manchó un poco a ambos, Imaizui terminó un poco en su interior y sacando el falo le manchó un poco más afuera pero poco importó, ahora ambos respiraban agotados mirándose a los ojos.

Ya no habría más después de eso y a ambos les dolía, era tan tonta la vida, muy tonta. Naruko estiró los brazos y jaló al otro solo para que no le viese llorar pero jamás supo que no era el único que lo hizo solo que el llanto de Imaizumi fue absorbido por la almohada y arrebatado por el sueño.

Cuando despertó Naruko ya no estaba ahí, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Tomó un baño, sacó sus maletas ya echas y tomó un taxi al aeropuerto mientras mensajeaba con Onoda ya que él iría a despedirle junto con Midousuji, irónica es la vida.

Ahí sentado en la sala de espera llegó su amigo junto con su pareja y se notaba que estuvo llorando, así de sentimental era el megane. Corrió a abrazarle y el otro no tuvo más remedio que corresponder el abrazo de igual forma.

—Vas a volver para la boda ¿Verdad? —Imaizumi rio y asintió para después mirar a Midousuji.

—Más te vale que cuides de él —el alto miró a otro punto y espetó molesto.

—¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo estos años? —touché, la verdad es que si Onoda había sido feliz esos años era curiosamente gracias a Midousuji. No le quedaba más que aceptar los extraños gustos de su pequeño amigo.

—Imaizumi-kun ¿Pudiste charlar con Naruko-kun? —el azabache le despeinó los cabellos y asintió.

—Pero no hay remedio, a veces las cosas no pueden ser…—aquello desalentó un poco a Onoda, esperaba que con la confesión de Naruko ellos estuvieran juntos pero una relación a distancia no era precisamente satisfactoria.

—Por más que llamé para que viniera a despedirse no cogió el teléfono —dijo el bajito.

—No hay problema, ya le he dicho adiós…—realizaron la llamada para abordar su vuelo y tomó sus maletas —me voy.

—Cuídate mucho Imaizumi-kun —el chico asintió y se despidió dándole un par de palmadas a Onoda y una mirada de muerte a Midousuji, algunas cosas jamás cambiarían.

Subió al avión dejando sus maletas arriba y se sentó cerca de la ventanilla recargando su cabeza en el respaldo, entrecerró los ojos y sacó su móvil queriendo enviar un último mensaje, algo que debía haber dicho pero ya era tarde, quería decirle que lo amaba más que a nada en esa vida. Un sonido le sacó de sus divagaciones cuando a su lado se sentó alguien, le miró y pensó en pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño.

—Bien, aquí me tienes tontoizumi… más te vale que cuides de mi porque si no….—Naruko detuvo sus palabras ante el fuerte abrazo que el otro le ofreció, un abrazo para verificar si era real y en efecto, lo era —…eres un tonto… me dejas un boleto de avión en la bolsa cuando fuimos a las termas, me dices todas esas cosas y me produces todo esto…. ¿Cómo podía pensar en dejarte ir de nuevo?

—No voy a disculparme por eso…—susurró a su oído mientras el pelirrojo entrecerraba los ojos correspondiendo el abrazo —y si, voy a cuidar de ti.

—Bien…por que no sé nada de Francia… —se separaron mientras el azabache se tallaba una lágrima que amenazaba con rodar y entonces lo miró, aquel anillo que le dio cuando eran jóvenes en el dedo del chico. Se sorprendió, el otro miró a otro punto sonrojado por el descubrimiento de Imaizumi.

—Esta es la respuesta a esa carta….ya he crecido y estoy listo —se sintió como si el peso que cargaron durante esos cinco años hubiera valido la pena. Mientras el avión despegaba a Francia Onoda leía el mensaje que Naruko había enviado antes de abordar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Iré por él y volveremos para tu boda, espero darte noticias de la mía"

Y en el mensaje una foto adjunta de la maleta de Naruko y la mano de él encima de esta, en su mano el anillo y el boleto a Francia. Les deseo suerte, se sentiría algo triste sin ellos pero feliz de saber que estaban juntos.

Un año después en la casa del chico de lentes este miraba la foto de su boda con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahí estaban él y Midousuji vistiendo un traje y a lado de ellos Imaizumi y Naruko haciendo guerra porque el pelirrojo quería probar el pastel. A lado de la foto estaba el teléfono con fax y esperaba ansioso algo que llegaría.

—¿No vas a dormir? —preguntó Midousuji mientras que Onoda giró el rostro y el aparato sonó. Sus ojos brillaron, le hizo señas a su marido para que se acercase a ver el papel que había llegado y este levantó los hombros acercándose.

Una impresión de un acta, Onoda celebró y el otro solo pensó que los idiotas deben estar con los idiotas. Esa acta era de bodas y en ellos estaba el nombre de Imaizumi y Naruko junto con sus firmas.

Al fin después de tanto esperar ellos habían crecido lo suficiente para aceptar el amor que sentían.


End file.
